Cedar Point
by Number One Dork
Summary: Lorelai, Rory, Paris, and Luke. At Cedar Point. What could happen? Mostly LL and some new people for Rory and Paris. Read. Hope you like.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: TheGilmore Girls doesn't belong to me. I am just a pathetic fan writing a story bout it. Hehe!**

"ASSHOLE," Lorelai screamed at a guy on the rode who almost rear-ended her. She loved chances to flick people off on the rode after coming back from a Friday night dinner at her parent's house. Today was especially bad because Rory wasn't able to make it, so Lorelai had to deal with constant nagging only saved for days that Rory wasn't there. Lorelai was jamming to Metallica's Fuel song, when her pants started vibrating.

"Hello."

"Mom, Hi, what's up?" Lorelai was happy to hear her daughter on the other line.

" Hmmm, I don't know you tell me. I am now in a bad mood, because my loving, caring daughter neglected to tell me that I was gonna be left all alone at my parents house for 2 hours," Lorelai complained.

"Sorry mom, I had an emergency newspaper meeting.Was it bad, do you still love me?" Rory asked knowing that her mother was going to say something like that.

"Well…. The wounds will heal sooner or later." Said Lorelai jokingly into the phone. "Hey, how would you like to go to Ohio?"

"Well that was random," said Rory a little taken aback that her mother would ask that. "What for?"

"Well…… I thought it would be really fun to go to take you to an amusement park," Lorelai replied. She was watching a show on the travel channel the other night about a place called Cedar Point that she had never heard of before.

"What is in Ohio."

"Cedar Point!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"What?"

"I know, I was baffled when I heard of the place too, but it looks and sounds like a lot of fun. Plus, your Spring Break is comin' up soon."

"Oh, yea, um, about that," Rory was stumbling over the words.

"Ugh, you made plans already didn't you?" Lorelai said, sounding disappointed.

"Well, not technically. I just told Paris that I would so something with her, unless you want to have her tag along." Rory knew that her mom didn't really enjoy Paris' company.

" RORY!" Lorelai screamed at her daughter in the phone.

"Sorry mom, she got to me first. We can bring her along. Anyway, what is so special about this Cedar Point?" asked Rory

"Well, this is where it gets to the fun part. Hehe! They have some really cool roller coasters and crap like that. And I guess we could take Paris, as long as I can also bring a friend, too." Lorelai said being all kiddy.

"Sure, baby, you can bring Sookie, as long as your really well behaved," replied Rory playing along with her mother's little game.

"YAY!" squealed Lorelai into the phone. "But, Sookie has Davy, and I'd ask Jason to go, but he is _always_ busy." Lorelai said, putting more feeling into the always. "I think I'm gonna break up with him."

"Oh, sorry mom, but I gotta get to class. I'm already late." Rory said.

"Wow, Rory Gilmore, late! It's a sign of the apocalypse, must flee earth. Hehe, bye hon, and talk to Paris. Love ya."

"Dork. Bye Mom, I will, love ya too, and find that friend that you want to take, will ya," Said Rory before hanging up the phone.

Lorelai smiled as she closed her cell phone and turning up the song on her burned CD, which was now Enter the Sandman, also Metallica. She just got a really good idea on who to bring to Cedar Point with her. This person was someone who probably hasn't had a lot of fun in a really long time.


	2. chapter 2

**Hey Everyone, thanx for the review. This is my first story so i'm a little nervous to how people would react. I'm 14 and I am going to Cedar Point for my choir class. Hehe! I am sooooo excited! I've been to Cedar Point with my dad once before, but this time I get to go with my friends and persuade them to go on rides with me. I went on every ride except for the Magnum, the Wicked Twister, and the Dragster. My dad was in line for the dragster for 5 hours and it broke down 6 times. Thats nuckin futz. Hehe! My fave ride was the Millennium Force.**

**Disclaimer: TheGilmore Girls doesn't belong to me. I am just a pathetic fan writing a story bout it. Hehe!**

**Chapter Two**

"LLLUUUKKKEEE!" Lorelai screamed as she practically sprinted into the diner, almost running straight into Luke who was carrying 2 plates.

"What the hell, Lorelai, are you trying to kill me?" Luke asked angrily.

"Nope, the almost killing you part is just an added bonus!" Lorelai said happily.

"What's got you all hyped up?" Luke asked.

"Do you like roller coasters?"

"Not particularly. They are way overrated. I mean, you stand in line for like, 2 to 3 hours, then when you get on the ride it's to damn short. Either that or you puke or you just get so freaked out that you don't go on at all." Luke ranted.

"Wow, breathe, Luke, breathe. Are you afraid of roller coasters or something?" Lorelai asked suspiciously.

"No, I actually do like roller coasters. They are actually kind of fun, but amusement parks are a complete waste of time and too damn expensive!" Luke said suspicious about the look on Lorelai's face. "Why are you asking?" Luke asked.

"Weeelllll….. me Rory and Paris are going to Cedar Point and I don't wanna just hang out with two college girls. I'd ask Sookie, but she has Davy and Jackson, and Jas— anyway, as much as I love Rory, well, Paris bugs the hell out of me and I am depending on Rory to preoccupy her. And I don't really see Paris as a roller coaster girl, and I had a hard time getting Rory on the ferris wheel and teacups at carnivals." Lorelai had to breathe, because she said that al without breathing. "Sooo, what do ya say?"

"No." Luke said, plain and simple.

"Uh, pretty please, I'll pay for my coffee for an entire month." Lorelai said with her famous 'I'm gonna get Luke to do this if it takes me a gazillion years' pout.

"Will I have to ride in your car?" Luke asked.

"Yup, but don't worry, I don't play country music or any thing like that. I basically stick to Metallica, AC/DC, and crap like that. I will occasionally turn on a Hip-hop/R&B station, or something that plays 70s 80s music, but nothing corny. Please, I will even refrain from singing. And trust me that's askin a lot buddy." Lorelai begged.

"Ugh, when is it?" Luke asked, reluctantly.

"YAY!" squealed Lorelai, while clapping her hands. "Ok, it's in a week and a half. That's Rory's spring break. Hehe! You, Lucas Danes, are gonna have the time of your life going to Cedar Point with us! We'll leave on Friday morning and get to Sandusky later in the day. We won't go anywhere when we get there. We'll go to bed early and wake up on Saturday an hour before it opens, then we'll spend the entire day there going on all the rides! We'll have to go on the Millennium Force more than once though, it's supposed to be the best ride. Actually the Top Thrill Dragster is supposed to be the best ride, but it isn't always open and the line can be up to 5 hours long! I am sooooo not spending 5 hours in line for a ride that lasts 3 seconds. Wow, I'm starting to sound like you. Hehe! On Sunday we can go to Soak City." She then got up. "And don't worry, Luke, I'll make all the hotel reservations! All you'll have to do is pack a bag and survive a really long drive to Sandusky, Ohio with _me_." She thought, "Or even worse than me…_Paris!_" she said with a glare and an evil laugh.

Luke actually liked amusement parks, but the problem with this trip was spending an entire weekend with a loud and annoying, Lorelai Gilmore. Actually now that he actually thought about it, a weekend with Lorelai wouldn't be that bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- The Gilmore Girls doesn't belong to me. I am just a pathetic fan writing a story bout it. Hehe!**

Chapter 3

"Mom, hi, it's Lorelai." Lorelai said into the phone.

"Lorelai, hello, what brings you to call me? You never call," said Emily confused at why her daughter would call her.

"Well, mom, um…me and Rory, we well, um—" Lorelai started but didn't get to finish.

"Just get on with it Lorelai," Emily interrupted, rolling her eyes.

"Me and Rory won't make it to Friday night dinner this week." said Lorelai really fast.

"Why?" asked Emily. Lorelai could hear the disappointment in her mother's voice.

"Well, for Rory's spring break, I am taking her, Paris, and Luke to Ohio," said Lorelai, knowing this conversation wasn't going to end anytime soon.

"Oh, well, what is in Ohio?" asked Emily curiously.

"Um, Cedar Point." said Lorelai, knowing all of the questions that were still coming: What is Cedar Point? Where in Ohio is it? Why can't you leave after Friday night dinner? Why are you going to an amusement park, do you know how dirty and dangerous those places are, do you know what kind of people go to those places? And finally, why is Luke going?

"What is Cedar Point?" asked Emily, and Lorelai just chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing mom, I just knew that you were gonna say that."

"Oh, well, answer it then." demanded Emily

"It's an amusement park, you know with roller coasters and stuff like that." said Lorelai.

"I know what an amusement park is. Where in Ohio is it, why can't you just leave after Friday night dinner, and why are you taking her to an amusement park do you know how dangerous those places are, besides the fact that they are dirty and gross. Do you even know what kind of people hang out there?" And at that Lorelai started laughing hysterically. "What's so funny Lorelai?" When Lorelai didn't stop and answer, Emily started getting angry. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing mother, it's just that… never mind." Lorelai said, still giggling. "Ok, Cedar Point is in Sandusky, I am taking her to an amusement park because they are fun, they do clean the place and I'm sure the roller coasters other rides are inspected and tested everyday, and who cares about what kind of people go there we are all adults, besides Luke will be there to protect us. So mother, no need to worry."

"Ah, yes, and why is Luke going?" Emily asked, knowing that her daughter had feelings for this man.

"Bye mom." said Lorelai before hanging up quickly.

As soon as she got off the phone with her mother, she called Rory.

"Hello" said Rory into her phone.

"We are liberated from this week's Friday night dinner!" said Lorelai excitedly.

"Yay! So we are all set to go?"

"Yuppers. I got the tickets on-line and I got them an hour ago." Said Lorelai

"Cool, so did Grandma really ask the questions that you thought she would." asked Rory.

"Yeah! It was funny, I started laughing hysterically over the phone." said Lorelai while giggling.

"Mom, you are seriously crazy, did you know that!" said Rory, while laughing at her mother.

"Yeah, whatever, I'll call a psychologist one of these days," Lorelai joked.

"I think that you need a psychiatrist mom, that way he or she can medicate you," laughed Rory. "So, did you break up with Jason?" asked Rory casually moving into the conversation.

"Yeah, he didn't take it so well though. He asked why and I said that I as tired of him always talking on the phone on our dates. Oh and I hate that he doesn't let me sleep in his bed. I mean if he can do it with me in his bed, then he should at least let me sleep in it too." complained Lorelai.

"MOM! Stop right there!" Rory practically screamed into the phone.

Lorelai chuckled, "Sorry Rory." Lorelai paused. "So…I'm guessing that you don't want details, not they're very good details."

"MOM! Seriously now! I'm your daughter! I do NOT need to know about your sex life. Good or bad!"

"Ok." pause, "Bad."

"Bye mom." said Rory, before hanging up.

**My next chapter will be the trip to Cedar Point! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- The Gilmore Girls doesn't belong to me. I am just a pathetic fan writing a story bout it. Hehe!**

It was Thursday and Lorelai was packing when Rory and Paris walked in the house.

"MOM." screamed Rory, while looking for her mother.

"IN MY ROOM." replied Lorelai.

"Hey, please don't tell me you're packing everything but the kitchen sink." said Rory, who walked into her mother's room and saw clothes thrown everywhere.

"Nope, it's just that I can't find my 'Walking all day long' shoes. Ugh, I swear to God if I don't find them in 5 seconds, I'm gonna go psycho." complained Lorelai.

Rory started laughing. She walked out of her mom's room and down the stairs. When she got downstairs and into the living room, she looked under the couch and found her mom's shoes. "DAMMIT!" Rory heard her mom yell.

"FOUND THEM, MOM!" yelled Rory up the stairs.

Lorelai walked out of her room. "Where the hell were they?"

Rory giggled, "Under the couch."

"How did you know where they were and I didn't?" Lorelai asked bewildered.

"When you can't find your shoes, they are always under the couch, it's instinct. Whenever I lose my shoes, they are always under the couch. The funny thing is that, under the couch is the last place that you look," said Rory

"Yeah, she always loses her shoes, and I'm always the one to find them. Now I know where she got it from. You should really have a specific place to put your shoes. My nanny taught me that, and now I never lose my shoes." Paris chimed into the conversation.

"Hello Paris, I didn't see you there. Thank you for the shoe advice, it probably won't happen though. So how are you?" asked Lorelai getting tired of the shoe thing.

"Fine, you?" asked Paris.

"Exited!" replied Lorelai happily.

"So, what time are we leaving tomorrow, Mom?" asked Rory.

"When we're all ready," replied Lorelai.

"Um, Lorelai, don't you think that we should have a specific time to leave. I mean, what if we get there really late at night, which could affect the time that we get to the park on Saturday?" asked Paris. She always liked to stay on schedule.

"Well, Paris, you can be in charge of waking us up then," Lorelai replied. "I'm sure Luke will make sure that we are all ready to go early. He wakes up at like, 5 in the morning. That man is frickin nuts."

"Ok, if he wakes me up at 5 in the morning, you are going to see a very pissy Paris," said Paris.

"I'm with ya sister!" Lorelai agreed.

"Me too!" Rory also agreed.

It was 6:45 in the morning when all three girls woke up from a knock on the door.

Lorelai got up to answer it. "Luke, hey," she greeted a fully dressed and ready to go Luke.

"Don't tell me that you're just now waking up," Luke said, clearly annoyed.

"Are you gonna shoot me if that's true?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know, it depends on how long it takes you to get ready." replied Luke

"Might as well shoot me now than."

"Where are Paris and Rory?" Luke asked, while he started looking around.

"In Rory's room, sleeping" Lorelai paused, "RORY, PARIS, WAKEY WAKEY, LUKE IS HERE TO BE AN ANNOYING WAKER UPPER!" Lorelai into the house.

"Jeez, Lorelai, that was right in my damn ear." Luke said angrily.

"Sorry," Lorelai whispered.

"Morning mom, Luke," said Rory, who was walking out of her room with Paris behind her.

"Morning Rory, Paris, how are you two this morning?" asked Lorelai, who was about ready to crack up at Paris' hair, which was literally everywhere.

"Its 6:50 in the morning mom, how do you think I am?" asked a cranky Rory. Paris just groaned.

Lorelai turned to Luke, "Luke, I think that right now, it would be a very good idea for you to make us coffee right now." Luke nodded and headed into the kitchen. Next, Lorelai turned back to Rory and Paris. "Any demands for first shower?" nothing. "Ok, then first shower is MINE!" She turned to the kitchen, "Luke, I am leaving it up to you to get these two little cranky kids to talk. Fill em up with coffee, baby!" Lorelai said jokingly.

"Mmhmm," was all that Lorelai got for a reply.

"OK, peoples, we're going to Cedar Point, am I the only excited one here." Lorelai said, who was starting to get annoyed at everyone's lack of words.

"Mmhmm," Luke, Rory, and Paris all said at the same time. Rory and Paris were both tired and Luke was just being himself.

"UGH, I'm going to take a shower!"

It was 8:00 A.M. now. Luke and Paris were loading the car as Lorelai and Rory sat in the backseat playing war with cards.

"Will you two hurry it up, we don't have all day." Lorelai said to Luke and Paris who were now putting in the last suitcase.

"Shut up, Lorelai, you're the one who insisted that we brought all that extra crap." Luke shot back at Lorelai.

"Ugh, Luke, we can't live without a coffee maker." Lorelai argued.

"I'm sure that they have one at the hotel. Besides, if not, we can just stop at a Starbucks or something." Luke agued back. He was starting to think that this was a really bad idea, because they had been fighting all morning.

"Yes, but better safe than sorry." Lorelai was also starting to think that this was a bad idea.

"Whatever Lorelai, we should figure out seating arrangements." Luke said angrily.

"Fine. You drive, I call shotgun, and Rory and Paris can sit in the back." Lorelai replied.

"Why am I driving now?" Luke asked.

"Because, you're used to getting up this early, and you probably aren't as tired. Therefore, if I drive, I have a better chance of getting us in an accident. And I will also be sleeping a lot of the way, so therefore I'll be less annoying. If I drive I'll be forced to stay awake and be more annoying." Lorelai explained.

"You live in a strange, strange world Lorelai." Luke laughed. He could never stay mad at Lorelai.

"I know!" Lorelai said, putting on a silly face. "So, will you drive?"

"Yeah, whatever." Luke said. Lorelai then started climbing over from the back to get settled in the passenger seat.

"Rory, hand me my pillow." Lorelai said when she got settled in her seat.

Rory hands her mom her pillow. "Mom, what CD do you want?" Rory asks, while looking through her mom's CD case.

"Hmmmm, I don't know. Luke what do you hate?" Luke just rolled his eyes. "Gimme my dirty CD!"

"Ah jeez, please tell me you're joking." Luke didn't even want to know what was on that CD.

"Mom, I think we should save that CD for later. It's too early in the morning." Rory said with an evil glare in her eye.

"I think I agree with Luke on this one, I really don't want to listen to a dirty CD." Paris said with a disgusted look.

"Sorry guys, you can't go on a road trip without listening to dirty rap music. It's not allowed." Lorelai started laughing at Luke and Paris' looks. "We are going to have you going psycho by the end of this trip." Lorelai said as Luke started pulling out of the drive way.

"Yup, we do all kinds of crazy stuff when driving long distances in the car. We will have you both wishing death before we even get to Sandusky." Rory added.

"Yup!" Lorelai agreed.

Luke turned to Paris, "And she said she'd be less annoying."

"I'll tell you what; we'll refrain from reading all of the bumper stickers, if you'll drive faster than the exact speed limit on the freeway." Lorelai said to Luke.

"I don't want to get a ticket Lorelai." Luke snapped back.

"Luke, you are supposed to do what everyone else on the road is doing. If everyone is going 80, you go 80. Why? Because going slower than everyone else is a hazard. Trust me. I've seen many accidents happen from old people driving 60 while everyone else is driving 70." Lorelai argued.

"Yeah but people going 80 are also a hazard. They could rear-end someone who is actually driving the speed limit." Luke fought back.

"Hence why you should drive 80 when everyone else is driving 80." Lorelai said. "Trust me, last week I was going slower than everyone else, and I almost got rear-ended. It pissed me off, I flicked the guy off."

"You are making no sense. Why would you want to be the person almost rear-ending someone because you are driving too fast?" Luke asked, clearly annoyed.

"Now you're making no sense. Help me out here, Rory." Lorelai said, also annoyed.

"Sorry mom, this is your battle." Rory said, laughing at her mom and Luke.

"They're like an old married couple." Paris said, amused at the two adults arguing about something so stupid. The argument was now about how Lorelai never made any sense, and how Luke was always nagging her about her imperfections.

"Yeah." Rory agreed, laughing.

"This is going to be a very long trip." Paris said as Rory opened her book.

"Mom, where are we?" Rory asked.

"We are somewhere in Pennsylvania…I think. Right, Luke?" Lorelai hoped that they weren't lost.

"Yeah." Luke replied. "I'm gonna get off at this exit, we need gas again."

"Good! I have to use the bathroom anyway." Paris said.

"Ugh, now you decide to use the 'dirty' bathroom. You need help, Paris." Lorelai said jokingly.

"Yeah, well now I really have to go." Paris shot back.

"Jeez, it was a joke Paris." Lorelai said apologetically.

"Whatever, you don't mess with a girl with, well, girl problems." Paris said quietly.

"Oh," Lorelai laughed. "Did you bring, well…you know what."

"Yes, what do you think I am, stupid?" At that Paris whispered something into Rory's ear.

"Nope, sorry Paris, mine just passed." Rory replied.

"Lorelai?" Paris asked.

"Nope sorry hon, mine just passed too." Lorelai replied sympathetically.

"What do you need, I might have it?" Luke asked. The three girls looked at each other at Luke's last comment then started laughing hysterically.

"Luke…somehow…I think…that this… is a problem…that you can't fix." Lorelai said between laughs.

Luke turned really red as he realized what Paris needed. "Oh." They started laughing even louder at that, and Luke stared intently at the road, completely embarrassed.

"Oh my God, Luke, you should see your face." Rory said looking into the rear-view mirror at Luke's face.

"I think this is a good time for the dirty CD, Rory." Lorelai said, still laughing at Luke. She put her hand on Luke's shoulder and said, "It's ok Luke, you don't know a girl's secret, 'it's that time of month' talks." Lorelai said before cracking up again.

Rory also started cracking up, "Mom...this is…perfect…mocking…material."

"Ah jeez." said Luke, who was now as red as red can get. "We're at the gas station now." Luke said as he stopped the jeep next to a gas pump. When it came to a complete stop, Paris and Rory both hopped out of the car and ran to the small building. "That building looks a little small for a bathroom." Luke said.

"Yeah, well, if they have to go THAT bad, there are plenty of trees around here." Lorelai said.

"You are very odd." Luke chuckled at her comment.

"Yeah, well it's all wit." Lorelai looked at Luke and started laughing.

"What?" Luke asked, clearly annoyed.

"Nothing." Luke gave her a Luke, knowing that 'nothing' wasn't true. "It's just that, well, now I'm wondering if you really do have a pad or tampon hidden in that bag of yours." she said, about ready to crack up again.

"Oh my God, this is exactly why I didn't want to come on this damn trip." Luke practically yelled into Lorelai's face.

"Why, because you were planning on saying something embarrassing."

"NO, because YOU always find a way to make my life miserable. I say one thing, and you turn it into a joke. I was just trying to be nice. I'm not a girl; I wouldn't know what the hell you guys were talking about."

"Correction, you wouldn't know what us _'girls'_ were talking about." Lorelai giggled.

"Unbelievable." Luke growled.

"Seriously, Luke, it was funny, what do you want me to say? I didn't do anything wrong. You're turning this into something it's not." Lorelai said apologetically.

"I say one wrong thing, and you mock me about it for the rest of my life. This is going to be another thing that you tell the entire town, and I'm going to be the laughing stock of the week."

"Hey, that's not true." Lorelai was now getting pissed at Luke. _How dare he. I didn't do anything wrong. Why is he getting mad at me? I just wanted him to come in this trip with me because he's my friend. It's not like I was looking for a chance to make fun of him. I hate it when we fight. _

Luke could see Lorelai getting angry. _Why did I yell at her, she didn't do anything wrong. I knew it was a bad idea to come on this trip. Somehow I had this feeling that it was going to end up with us fighting. I hate it when we fight. _The gas was done pumping, so Luke and Lorelai got into the car, both not saying a word to each other.

"Back!" Rory said excitedly while she and Paris got into the car. When she didn't get a response, Rory new that something happened while she and Paris were gone. "Earth to Lorelai and Luke." Rory said loudly, trying to get the two adults in the front seat to talk.

"Huh?" Lorelai and Luke said at the same time.

"Sorry to interrupt your thoughts, but we can go now." Rory said.

Paris leaned over to speak in Rory's ear. "What happened?" She only got a shrug for a response.

"Ok, we should be out of Pennsylvania in a few hours. It's 1:00 right now. If we don't hit traffic, we should be to Sandusky around 7 or 8…or nine, if Luke drives slow." Lorelai snapped.

"Better than rear-ending someone obeying the law." Luke snapped back.

"Something definitely happened," Rory whispered to Paris, after Lorelai started jamming 'Kashmir' by Led Zepplin.

**Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it. I know this chapter ended bad, but they'll make up when they get to their hotel room. Which is gonna be in the next chapter. (There are gonna be only 2 beds in the room.) Hint, hint. LOL. I love writing stories, so this is really fun for me. Any suggestions. Please and thankyou.**


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the ride to Sandusky consisted of a lot laughing between Lorelai and Rory. Paris and Luke just rolled their eyes and grunted at the silly comments that the Gilmore Girls came up with. Lorelai and Luke didn't talk much during the rest of the ride. Somewhere near Ohio, Lorelai and Paris happened to switch places so that Rory and Lorelai were in the back and Paris and Luke were up front. Both Paris and Luke became very annoyed when Lorelai climbed over and changed the station whenever a bad song came on. Lorelai sang to every song that she liked on the radio. Her suckiness was amusing. Luke got annoyed at Rory and Lorelai constant, "How much longer till we get there?" comments. A couple of times during the trip Luke threatened to pull the car over and leave the girls on the side of the road.

"Yay, we're here!" Rory exclaimed as they pulled into the Holiday Inn that Lorelai got reservations for. Lorelai was sleeping but woke up as Rory yelled.

"Oh, my God! That Top Thrill Dragster Ride really is huge." Paris said, looking at the visible rides at Cedar Point.

"How did you know which rides are which?" Lorelai asked Paris while rubbing her eyes.

"You do not agree to go to an amusement park without thoroughly checking out what kinds of rides that they have there and if they're safe or not." She replied.

"She made me check out the website with her 5 times." Rory said, rolling her eyes and glaring at Paris.

"Well, the proper procedures need to be taken." Paris argued.

"Says the woman dating a professor." Rory shot at Paris.

"You're dating a professor?" Luke looked dumbfounded. "Isn't that illegal?" he asked shocked.

"No, maybe if you were taking the professor's class." Paris replied and shot a nasty look at Rory. "I do believe it is illegal to be in a class with a teacher that your mother has 'special relations' with though." Paris said nastily. This remark made Rory shrink.

"Hey, no fair. It's not illegal. You just shouldn't do it. And don't blame Rory for who I decide to date." Lorelai shot at Paris.

"And almost marry." Luke mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Lorelai shot a nasty look at Luke.

"Um, Paris, I think that we should, um, go inside and get our, um, room key." Rory stumbled. "Mom, Luke, you guys should unpack the car." Rory grabbed Paris by the shirt sleeve. She knew that Luke and Lorelai needed to talk.

When they were inside, Luke said, "Um, I guess we should unpack the jeep."

"Yeah," replied Lorelai.

They started taking out the bags.

"Luke, "Lorelai," They both spoke at the same time.

"Me first," Lorelai said. "I have no idea what I said wrong at the gas station that got you so pissed about. Care to explain."

"Yeah. Well, um, I've been having a really bad week." Luke said. "I think the only reason that I agreed to this trip was to, well, get away." Lorelai's frown deepened at this. She almost looked a little sad. Luke noticed this and immediately explained, "I mean, it did really sound like fun. It's just that, well, me and Nichole got in another fight and this is probably gonna be a divorce fight."

Lorelai's look turned to sympathetic. "Oh, I'm sorry Luke." she said, patting Luke's arm. _She's a bitch anyway. _Lorelai thought.

"Nah, it's fine, really. The marriage wasn't meant to last. It was a complete mistake anyway." Luke said. Lorelai looked at him sympathetically.

"Mom! We have a slight problem with the room." Rory said coming out of the hotel. Lorelai and Luke turned to her.

"What is it hon?" Lorelai asked, concerned.

"Well, come see." Rory said heading back into the hotel.

Lorelai turned back to Luke and gave him a hug. Luke, who was completely shocked, just returned the hug. "I'm sorry, really, Luke." Lorelai said while breaking the embrace.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Are we good?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, Luke. We're great!" Lorelai assured Luke.

"MOM, LUKE, HURRY UP." Rory yelled from the entrance to the hotel.

"RORY, GET OVER HERE AND HELP US FIINISH UNLOADING THE JEEP." Lorelai yelled back.

"FINE," Rory yelled, annoyed. She walked over to the jeep. "Paris is fighting with the maid that is still cleaning our room."

"Oh, I can't wait to see that!" Lorelai said sarcastically while pulling her big pink and orange suitcase from the trunk. When they all had their bags, Lorelai got a luggage cart and Luke went to park the car.

When they got close to their room, you could hear Paris screaming at the maid. "YEAH, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DONE CLEANING BY NOW! WE'RE ALL HER AND HERE YOU ARE IN OUR ROOM AND STILL CLEANING. DO YOU KNOW HOW ANNOYING IT IS TO WAIT FOR YOUR ROOM?"

"Calm down miss, you're disturbing the other guests." the maid said, clearly annoyed.

"WHO GIVES A SHIT ABOUT THE OTHER GUESTS!" Paris screamed back.

"Paris, calm down." Lorelai said when she and Rory reached their room. "Sorry." She said to the maid. "I've been a maid at a hotel before, so I've been in your position. I really have to apologize for this." Lorelai said. She now turned to Paris, "Paris, let Miss Corby here do her job." She said after reading the maid's nametag. "Wouldn't you rather have a clean room, than one that hasn't been cleaned? And trust me, I've been a hotel maid before. Sometimes you find some very unpleasant things on the floor…or…ha…on the bed." Lorelai whispered that last part. "Isn't that right Miss Corby?" she said to the maid.

"Yes, can I get back to work now?" Miss Corby replied. She had an accent.

"Yes you can." Lorelai answered.

"Thank you, Mrs…?" Miss Corby asked.

"_Miss_ Gilmore." Lorelai replied. "Never call me that though, I prefer Lorelai."

"Right."

After the maid was done, about 7 minutes later, Rory, Paris, and Lorelai entered the room.

"Well, this is nice." Rory said, looking around.

"It's just like every other Holiday Inn."

"Yeah, I guess. It's bigger than I expected, though. I have never been to a Holiday Inn." Lorelai said. "Not bad, nice bathroom, it has a T.V. and…" Lorelai paused when she saw something. "Hon, what is this." Lorelai pointed to the beds and turned to Rory.

"Um, beds." Rory said slowly and confused.

"I know that Rory…count." Lorelai said, still pointing at the beds.

"Oh," Rory said, after noticing that there were only two beds in the room.

"I totally forgot about sleeping arrangements… Ok… This is what we'll do. Rory you can sleep with me and Paris can sleep with Luke." Lorelai said, and then noticed the amused looks on both Paris and Rory's faces. "Ok, no that won't work, how about…" Lorelai stopped to think.

Rory whispered to Paris, "She'll think of every idea possible to avoid sleeping in the same bed with Luke."

"Why?" Paris whispered back,

"Cause she won't admit it, but mom has a thing for Luke."

"Ok, I've noticed that, but why would that cause Lorelai to _not_ want to sleep in the same bed with him."

"Because she's in denial. That or she's afraid that she'll rape him in his sleep." Rory said a little louder than a whisper. Paris laughed.

"I heard that. And I will not rape Luke in his sleep." Lorelai protested.

"What about raping Luke in his sleep?" Luke asked coming up behind Lorelai.

"WHAT!" Lorelai jumped. "Oh my God Luke, don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry, now what about raping me?" Luke repeated.

"How did you get in?" Lorelai asked avoiding the question.

"The door was still open, mom." Rory intervened. "Mom is afraid that she'll rape you in your sleep. Right, mom?" she said, shooting an evil glare at her mother.

"What! That is not true." Lorelai protested, shooting a 'You're mean' look at Rory. "It's just that there are only two beds in here, and…um…the only way that that would be able to work out is if I slept with you…no that is not meant to be dirty. So I was brainstorming options when Lorelai the second over there decided to make up a pathetic thing, like me raping you in your sleep. Haha. I mean why would I do that right?" Lorelai explained in a quick rant.

"I think that it would hardly be rape, Lorelai." Paris giggled. Both she and Rory were ready to start cracking up.

"You two better shut up before I make you," Lorelai said, causing Rory and Paris to giggle more.

"Why don't you just call room service and ask for a trundle." Luke asked Lorelai.

"Huh, that's a good idea Luke." Lorelai said. She was slightly disappointed, but was able to cover it up. Why would she be disappointed, though? It's only Luke, right?

She walked over to the phone, picked it up, and pushed a number. "Hello. Um… we need a trundle for our room." Lorelai said. She was now listening, "Oh, ok, thanks anyways."

She hung up the phone. "Ok, here's the verdict. No more trundles. Looks like Luke I'm stuck sleeping with Luke."

"I pity you Luke." Rory said. Paris giggled.

"I pity me too." Luke smiled at Lorelai.

"Oh, come on I'm not that bad in bed." Lorelai protested.

"Dirty!" Luke, Rory, and Paris all said at once.

Lorelai just decided to play along. "Oh, well, if you look at it that way, I'm great in bed!" Lorelai joked.

"Lucky you, Luke." Rory joked to Luke. Luke felt his cheeks getting hot.

"Let's not give them ideas, Rory." Paris chimed in. Rory laughed.

"What did you teach your kid, Lorelai?" Luke asked accusingly to Lorelai.

"I like keeping my kid well informed. Thank you very much. If there is a great new position that I learn in 'Cosmopolitan' magazine, Rory is the first to know." Lorelai said while giggling.

"Ok, new conversation." Rory said, "Let's play Skipbo." She continued, walking over to her suitcase and pulled out the card game.

"Oh, come on Rory. You know that the positions that I find in Cosmo are useful." She laughed. "I know that they help me."

"Yes mom, that's why your relationship with Jason didn't work out." Rory replied.

"No, he was just bad." Lorelai argued.

"Who the hell is Jason." Luke asked, confused.

"Oh, you don't know about Digger." Lorelai said. "He's this guy that I was dating." She paused, "Sorry that I didn't tell you."

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me?" Luke asked. He was a little mad, especially sense they just got I a fight about Luke not telling Lorelai that he moved in with Nichole, but he didn't want to make a big deal about it.

"Yea…um…he is my dad's business partner. He…um… wouldn't let me sleep in his bed. He just um…yeah…and then made me sleep in the guest room." She was really nervous and fidgety talking to Luke about this. It didn't go unnoticed by Rory. So she saved her mom.

"Hey, um, you guys wanna play Skipbo?" Rory asked. Lorelai gave her a grateful look.

"Yeah, how do ya play." Luke asked.

"Ugh, I still can't believe that you won." Lorelai said coming out of the bathroom with her pajamas on. She was wearing a yellow spaghetti strap shirt and Spongebob shorts. "Must be beginner's luck."

"Actually, card games are just games of chance. If the cards are dealt good for you, then you have a good chance of winning. The rest is just you strategizing and paying attention." Paris said.

"Yeah, which we all no isn't mom's strong point. In fact, I don't think that you ever won a card game when you played." Rory said.

"Not true, I am great at Poker." Lorelai said.

"Yes, Lorelai, the last time that we played Poker together, you made me let you cheat." Luke said.

"Oh, yeah. You never did end up ever beating my butt after that night." Lorelai said. She smiled remembering that night.

"Yeah, I still owe you another game huh?" Luke smiled, capturing Lorelai in a gaze. He remembered that night as the night that he almost asked Lorelai out.

Lorelai walked over to the bed and laid down. Luke too laid down on the bed.

Rory and Paris were watching this interaction from their bed. "So, it's gonna be a long night isn't it." Paris asked quietly.

"For them, not for us." Rory knew that neither of them were going to sleep very well knowing that they were both sleeping in the same be.

Luke turned off his light and so did Paris.

Ten minutes later, Lorelai turned to face Luke. "Luke, are you awake still?" she whispered.

"Yes, what do you want, Lorelai?" Luke mumbled.

"Can I sleep on that side of the bed."

"Ugh," Luke got up, and moved to the other side of the bed and Lorelai slid over.

Five minutes later, "Luke, move your foot." He moved it.

Two minutes later, "Can I borrow one of your pillows."

"MOM," "LORELAI," "JESUS," Rory, Paris, and Luke yelled at once.

"Sorry," Lorelai whispered.

Both Lorelai and Luke were terrified to find out what position they would be in, in the morning. They fell asleep after about an hour of constant squirming.


	6. Chapter 6

When Luke and Lorelai woke up, they were in a very weird position. Lorelai was lying on her stomach, her right leg thrown across Luke's legs. She had the entire blanket. Luke's left arm was hanging off the bed. Lorelai's head was on Luke's shoulder and her right arm was on his stomach.

Paris was the first one up. When she saw the position that Luke and Lorelai were in, she woke Rory. "Rory, wake up." Paris shook her. "Rory, hey, wake up." Paris was whispering.

Rory opened her eyes and gave Paris a dirty look. "What?" she whispered, sleepily.

"Look," Paris whispered, pointing at Luke and Lorelai.

"Ha, look at how cute they look." Rory said louder than expected. Lorelai squirmed, which caused Luke to squirm as well.

"Shhh, idiot, pretend like your sleeping" Paris snapped.

"Why?"

"So that they don't know that we were watching them." Rory rolled her eyes and laid back down.

Lorelai was the next to wake. When she opened her eyes, she noticed that she was laying on Luke. She attempted to get out of this position a little too quickly and ended up on the floor. Paris and Rory took this as their cue to 'wake up'.

"You ok mom?" Rory laughed.

"No, I think I broke my back." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"How'd you end up down there?" Luke asked her, looking at her from the bed.

"I fell off the bed bozo, how do you think I got down here?" Lorelai asked rolling her eyes.

Luke laughed, "You're the one who landed on the floor_ bozo._" Just then, the alarm went off, and 'Life Styles of the Rich and Famous' filled the room. "Hey look at that, its 6:30, better start gettin ready." He said.

Lorelai got off the floor and started dancing. "I love this song, Rory, who is this by?"

"Hmm, I think its Good Charlotte."

"Yup, that's it," Lorelai said.

"YES!" Lorelai squealed as the song changed to 'All Star'. "Oh my God, I haven't heard this song in forever." She started singing, "Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me. I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed. She was lookin kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb in the shape of an L on her forehead."

"Rory, your mom is crazy," Paris said, looking at Lorelai in awe. She wouldn't be caught dead dancing around the room while singing into a brush.

"Yeah." Rory agreed.

"Somehow this doesn't surprise me." Luke said, watching Lorelai make a complete jackass out of herself.

"I can hear you," Lorelai sang.

"Good, maybe it'll get you to stop." Paris said. "I'm going to go take a shower if you don't mind."

"Nope, go ahead Paris." Lorelai said. She was now lying on the floor panting. "Hey guys, I think I'm done. I'm pooped." Everyone was laughing at her now. "Stop laughing." She pouted. She also tried to get up but failed. "Somebody wanna help poor old me up?"

Luke laughed. "You need help." He gave her his hand.

"Thanks Luke." She said while he pulled her up.

Paris took her shower, then Rory went, then Lorelai, then Luke. When they were all done with their showers, they got dressed. Rory was wearing a white tee shirt with shorts that said juicy on the butt. Underneath her clothes she was wearing her bathing suit, which was a bright pink 2 piece. Paris was wearing capris that said juicy on the butt and a purple shirt that matched her bathing suit, which was also under her clothes. Lorelai was wearing shorts that said sexy on the butt. She was also wearing a white tank top and her orange 2 piece bathing suit under her clothes. Luke was sitting on the bed watching them do their make-up. He was wearing his usual wardrobe. Jeans, flannel, backwards baseball cap.

"Are you almost done? It's 8:30 and the park opens at 9:00." He complained.

"Wow Luke, gettin a little antsy there?" Lorelai said.

"No, it's just that it took you all 10 minutes to get dressed. 15 minutes to do your hair. And I swear I've been sittin here for an hour watching you do your damn make-up. How the hell do you girls live with taking 2 hours getting ready each morning?" He ranted.

"Well, it is something that you learn to live with." She turned away from the mirror. "Ready!"

"Me too!" Rory and Paris said at the same time.

"Thank God, I was getting really bored. Girl's are weird."

Lorelai gave Luke a wink. "Ok, girls, gather round." She said while walking over to her bag. Rory and Paris followed. She was searching through her bag.

"What are you doing now?" Luke asked with a confused look on his face.

Lorelai stopped looking through the bag and walked over to the bathroom with something in her hand that Luke couldn't see. Rory and Paris followed again. They were in the bathroom for about 5 minutes giggling about something. Luke was curious, but afraid to ask.

When they came out of the bathroom, all three girls were wearing backwards baseball caps. Paris' hat was purple, Rory's was pink, and Lorelai's was orange. The hats all matched the girls' bathing suits. "Ah geez!" Luke said, his cheeks pink.

"You like? We decided that we wanted to wear backwards baseball caps." Lorelai said giggling.

"Why?" Luke glared at her.

"So if one of us gets lost, we know how to find each other." Rory answered.

"I had nothing to do with this." Paris said.

"Ok now Luke, it's gonna be hot today, so take off that flannel of yours. You don't have to hide behind your layers today." Lorelai said.

"Ugh, take the damn hats off and I'll take off the flannel."

"Oh Luke, the pathetic part is, is that you're gonna be hot so you're gonna end up taking the flannel anyway." Lorelai argued.

"Do you insist on annoying me?" Luke asked, glaring at Lorelai.

"Yup!" Lorelai said with a silly grin on her face. "Now get up, we're going to Cedar Point! Actually, I think we should all take our hats off if we're gonna be going on roller coasters." Lorelai took her hat off then walked over to Luke and took his off. "Nope, his will have to stay." She said while putting his hat back on. "Ok, Rory, you got the checklist?"

"Yup. Ok, do we have sunscreen?"

"Check."

"Money?"

"Check."

"Change of clothes?"

"Check."

"What is the change of clothes for?" Luke asked.

"Did you bring your bathing suit?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"Yeah, you made me." Luke answered.

"Ok then, put it on, we're gonna go on the water rides! The change of clothes is for when we don't want to be wet anymore." Lorelai answered his question. "But you won't have to worry about that cause guy bathing suits are shorts and dry fast."

"Oh." Luke walked over to his bag, grabbed his bathing suit and went into the bathroom.

By the time he was done Lorelai and Rory were done with the checklist so they were just sitting on the bed waiting. "I'm coming out now, and if you mock me about anything that I'm wearing, I swear to God I will never serve you coffee again." He yelled from inside the bathroom.

"You wouldn't dare," Lorelai yelled back. "We would just find another place to eat. You wouldn't want that would you."

"Yeah, well, I haven't dressed like this in forever so no laughing or making fun of me."

"We won't Luke." Rory yelled.

When he came out he was wearing his bathing suit which was blue with a black stripe on the side and it went down past his knees. He was also wearing a black wife-beater shirt that showed his muscular arms and tattoo. Lorelai's mouth was hanging open. "When did you get a tattoo Luke?" Rory asked.

"Couple years ago." He replied.

"Wow, I didn't know that you were a tattoo guy." Lorelai said staring at his body.

"Mom thinks tattoos are hot." Rory said.

"Oh really." Luke said in a deep guy voice.

"I do not."

"Yes you do, you told me."

"I did not, when did I tell you?" Lorelai argued.

"Every time you see a guy with a tattoo." Rory answered.

"Shut up." Lorelai snapped. "Ok, shall we go."

"Sure." Rory said while laughing.

"Shotgun!" Lorelai yelled.

"I guess that makes me driver." Luke said.

"Yeppers!"

It took them 15 minutes to get a parking spot. When they finally found a good one, both of the Gilmore Girls quickly jumped out and raced to the entrance gate. "I win!" Rory screamed when she got there. Lorelai stuck her tongue out. A guy with 2 kids walked by. "Hey, guy with the yellow shirt." She tried to get his attention.

"What?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

"Have you ever been here?" Lorelai asked.

"He hasn't, but I have." His kid who looked about 13 or 14 said.

"Oh, can you recommend a good starting ride?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, the Raptor is a good starting ride. It gets you in the mood for all of the other rides. And I suggest not going in the back because it is really painful in the back. Oh and don't go on the Corkscrew, the Mean Streak, or the Blue Streak. They are horrible rides. I got off those rides and my neck and my back hurt really bad. And if you get hungry, the Dippin' Dots are the best!" The girl said.

"Which one is the Raptor?" Lorelai asked.

"The green one." the girl replied.

"Thanks, that was really helpful."

"You're welcome." The father and teens started to walk away.

"Who were they?" Luke asked. Paris and he were just walking up.

"I don't know. I was just asking them a question." Lorelai answered. "So, do we have everything?"

"Yeah." Paris answered. "We can put it all in a locker, except for the money."

"Ok. Here are the tickets." Lorelai passed the tickets out. "Let's go!"

20 minutes later, they were in the park. When they first got in, Lorelai put the stuff in a locker. Then they started to go towards the Raptor. "Mom, I'm so glad that you decided to bring us here!" Rory said excitedly.

"Me too." Lorelai linked her left are in Rory's right arm and her right arm in Luke's left arm. Rory linked her free arm in Paris' right arm and they all walked the rest of the way over to the Raptor. The line was short since the park was just opening.

"Ok mom, I'm a little scared." Rory said when they were the next ones to get on the ride.

"Me too!" Lorelai said. "If the ride breaks down just remember that I love you all."

"Lorelai, I think that it was a really bad idea to choose a ride like this for the first time."

"Actually this ride is recommended as the first one to go on. It is awesome, a little scary, but still great. Don't close your eyes on any rides though, it just makes them worse." The lady behind them said.

"Oh, so you've been here before?" Lorelai asked.

"Many times. My daughter always comes here for her band class. I always chaperone. She was in the group playing their instruments this morning if you saw them. I'm Dayna." She said.

"Oh, hey. I'm Lorelai. This is Rory, my daughter. This is Paris, her friend. And this is Luke, my friend." Lorelai greeted her with a handshake. "Nice to meet you."

"You too!" She took Lorelai's hand and shook it. "Oh, look, you're up."

"Oh, right, bye." Lorelai said and started getting on the ride. She put the seatbelt and shoulder harness on. Luke sat in the seat next to hers. he sat on his hat so that it didnt fly away. "Luke, are you scared?" Lorelai asked him.

"Nah, roller coasters don't scare me." Luke answered.

"Are you just saying that, or are you really not afraid." Lorelai looked scared.

"Lorelai, it's just a roller coaster." He tried to comfort her.

"I know, but I have never been on anything bigger than a ride at a carnival."

"Mom, I'm scared. My legs are dangling. Are they supposed to dangle?" Rory panicked. At that the operator gave his all clear and the ride started moving. "Ahhh." Rory gave a half scream.

Paris was just sitting there being quiet. She closed her eyes. She didn't care what that Dayna lady said.

"Ok Rory here we go." Lorelai said. She grabbed Luke's hand which was resting on his thigh. Luke just looked at her and gave her hand a squeeze that told her that there was nothing to be afraid about. Lorelai gave him a grateful look.

When they got to the top of the hill Lorelai let go of Luke's hand and grasped the bars on the shoulder harness tightly. When they started going down the hill, all 3 women screamed. They also screamed every time they went upside down. When the ride was over Lorelai yelled, "Holy shit that was the best frickin ride I have ever been on in my whole damn life."

"I agree!" Rory said.

"Yeah, I also will have to agree." Paris said.

"Did you like it Luke?" Rory asked Luke.

"Yeah, it was fun."

"Luke, Luke, Luke, that was so much more than fun that was Holy Shit fun!" Lorelai practically screamed. "Ok guys where to next?"

"Let's go on the one over there." Rory said pointing to the Mantis.

"Ok, to the blue, yellow, and red one we do go!" Lorelai said once again linking her arms through Rory and Luke's.


	7. Chapter 7

The foursome was just now getting off of the Mantis.

"Wow, I didn't even know that they made roller coasters that you stand up on." Rory said.

"I know, right. That was soooo unexpected." Lorelai agreed.

"Alright, guys, where to next?" Paris asked.

"Well, since we haven't been here for very long and the lines aren't terribly long, we could go on that one." Luke said, pointing to the Millennium Force.

"Ok Luke, no trying to be the big tough man. That ride is huge, and I won't go on it until I go on every other ride here, or until you get me high on cotton candy." Lorelai said, looking at Luke like he was crazy.

"Right, I think it looks fun." He argued.

"Actually, I'd have to agree with Luke on this one. That big one looks really fun." Paris said.

"Nnnnnnnnnoooooo." Lorelai whined.

"Ok everyone, let's do this in democracy. Everyone who wants to go on the big blue one, raise your hand." Rory said.

"Always the reasonable one." Lorelai said, patting Rory's shoulder.

Luke and Paris both raised their hands, but Rory and Lorelai kept their hands dangling on their sides. "Ok, um, we can…play Rock, Paper, Scissors." Rory tried to negotiate.

"Ok, good idea hon. It'll be me against Luke." Lorelai gave Luke the evil glare.

"No, play Paris." Luke said sternly.

"Yes but Paris probably doesn't want to play this pathetic childish game with me." Lorelai turned to Paris. "Right." Paris nodded.

"Well then, you're gonna have to agree with me. Cause I do not want to play that stupid game with you either."

"No, no, no, no, no. You will have to agree with me, because I can beat your booty." Luke chuckled. "No laughing, I have super strength! People call me Coffee Woman. I wear a disguise with a cape." She joked. "You have to keep it on the down low though, cause if my secret is revealed, then all of my enemies will come kill me!"

"Oh yeah, _Coffee Woman_, well I have something that will get you to go on the ride." Luke gave her the evil eye. "I will happily deprive you of your energy maker for an entire month."

"No, you wouldn't dare." Lorelai put on a pouty look.

"Oh, I would. Now come on." He lightly grabbed her arm and started pulling her.

"No! Rory save me. Evil Diner Man is going to kill me. I knew I shouldn't have given him my secret identity. He knows my weakness." Lorelai cried. Rory just laughed and walked up to her mother. "I kinda like this pushy side of Luke." Lorelai whispered in her daughter's ear.

Rory went back over to Paris and whispered something in her ear, and then they both giggled.

They all walked over to the Millennium Force and got in line. They were walking through the line, at the part where the track goes over the line. When the ride went over them it made that really loud noise and the ground shook. This scared everyone and made Lorelai almost fall over. "HOLY CRAP!" Rory and Lorelai screamed. This ride goes really, really fast. Lorelai whispered in Rory's ear again, "Ok, I know longer like the pushy side of Luke."

Rory laughed. "Yeah, I'm also not liking Luke a whole lot, right now."

"Aw, come on guys don't be babies." Luke teased.

"I never knew that Luke would be so excited to go on a ride that he would risk us dying of a heart attack." Lorelai said.

"Come on guys, it'll be fun." Paris said.

"Paris too!" Lorelai shook her head and crossed her arms. They were now caught up with the rest of the line. When Paris and Luke were busy watching the ride, Lorelai turned to Rory and gestured to the bar that was separating them from another part of the line. Since there was nobody in that part of that line, Lorelai and Rory climbed over it and almost began to tiptoe away, but Luke's hand on their shoulders stopped them. "Damn!" Lorelai and Rory both cursed and climbed back over.

"Nice try," Luke said.

The rest of the time in the line consisted of Lorelai and Rory trying desperately to get out of this ride.

"Oh my god, mom, we're almost up." Rory said nervously, "I'll go with Luke."

"Uh, I don't think so, Paris is _your_ friend and since she came with _you_, it is your job to entertain her." Lorelai explained. Even though she really only wanted to be with Luke because he helped her not be so afraid and other reasons.

"Ok, mom!" Rory smirked. _She just doesn't want to be deprived of her…Luke._ Rory thought.

"Thank you." Lorelai grinned at her victory and clamped onto Luke's arm.

"Let go of my arm." Lorelai let go. "Ok, guys we're up." Luke said as the yellow train came up and the passengers got out. When the gate opened, Lorelai and Luke got into their seats, which were right ahead of Rory and Paris'. Luke put his seatbelt on and pulled the bar down to his lap. Lorelai did the same except she pulled the seatbelt as tight as possible and kept pushing down on the bar. "Jesus Lorelai, I think the bar is as far down as it can go." Luke said.

"Oh yes, but as soon as we get to the top of that hill and start going down, I will fly out and then there will be nobody to buy the massive amounts of coffee that I buy from your diner." Lorelai said.

"You won't fly out." Luke assured her.

"What did you say about flying out?" Rory panicked.

"Nothing Rory."

A worker walked by to check their bars and seatbelts. "Excuse me, is this safe?" Rory asked the girl.

"If it wasn't, we wouldn't be running it." She said then moved on to check other people.

"All clear." Said the guy running the ride, then the train started moving.

Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my Fricking God." Lorelai cried while keeping her eyes tightly shut.

"Open your eyes Lorelai, we aren't even that high." Luke said. "We're only about a quarter of the way up." Right after he said that, the ride stopped.

**Ok, sorry about the cliffhanger. I thought the whole getting stuck thing would be a fun idea, cuz when I was at Cedar Point, the ride stopped twice. I was on the ride right before it broke down the first time. So if I got in line like 5 seconds later, it could've been me stuck. But my friend did get stuck when she was on the ride, and I was in line. She said that it wasn't bad, except for the fact that it was her first time on. But she loved the ride despite getting stuck. But I think that it would be fun to be stuck, cuz I'm weird like that. Hehe. Roller coasters don't scare me, and I love high heights. My friends said that I was a dare devil because they were all freaking out before the ride, and I was sitting there, being the brave one. LOL. You probably don't believe me, but its true. Me and one of my friends wanted to go on the Dragster, but it was closed down the whole day. Dammit. **

**Anyway, I'll update ASAP. I know that it took me forever to update the last chapter, but I was really busy with finals and everything. I must get straight A's. Sorry bout not updating quickly though. My mom is getting pissed at me for being on the computer so much, but hey, what can I say, the computer is my best friend. There is nothing else to do around my damn house so basically, I'm on the computer 24/7. **

**Oh, just to let you know, this is a LL story. **

**Maybe I'll pare Rory up with someone too, but I don't like any of Rory's boyfriends.**

**Jess-hot, but asshole. Besides I was reading something on Milo Ventimiglia (dude who plays Jess) that said that he wouldn't come back to the show unless they killed Jess off. And do you know how wrong it would be if Lorelai and Luke got married and Jess and Rory were seeing each other. Then Rory would be dating her cousin-in-law. Eww. I'd pick Luke for Lorelai over Jess for Rory any day. **

**Dean-hot but, I hated him after season 4 finale, and what he said to Luke after Lorelai and him got back together. Asshole. I also didn't like him in the first, second, and third season. He was to lovey-dovey. Eww.**

**Logan-He's ok, but still kinda an asshole. I also don't think that he's that cute. I don't like the baby-face on guys. That's why I don't like Usher. Usher has that baby-face. I like the rugged look. Like Vin Diesel, Ludacris, Shane West…**

**Tristan-love Chad Michael Murray, but Tristan was an asshole.**

**Marty- I kinda liked that him and Rory were just friends. You don't see that much on television.**

**Maybe I'll pare her with a gangster or something. Just kidding. Maybe I'll bring back a 'changed' Tristan. Or, I'll bring someone like my sister's boyfriend. My sister's boyfriend is awesome. They are so gonna get married one day. LOL. **

**Did you know that Rory is also a guy's name? My friend has a boyfriend named Rory. **

****

**I only started watching this show this year. I watch all the reruns on ABC Family, but I started watching season 5 and fell in love with the show. Lorelai is hilarious. Rory and I have a lot in common. My family hates the show and whenever I turn it on my brother will be all "Ugh, turn this stupid show off." The first episode that I ever watched was Red Light on Wedding Night. Me and my mom were waiting for another show to come on. We watched this episode and immediately knew that Luke and Lorelai were meant for each other. Of cource I never watched the show again until I caught the end of Say Goodbye to Daisy Miller. Then, poof, it becomes my favorite show. Now I must watch it every day that it's on, on ABC Family and WB 20. I hate the episodes with Chris in it though. Ugh I hate him. My favorite episode is probably Written in the Stars. So cute!**

**Anyway…sorry, I got carried away. Hope ya like it. Any suggestions for a guy for Rory. OH…Paris too. Review please and thankyou.**


	8. Chapter 8

"It stopped, the damn ride stopped. Luke it stopped, Luke we're gonna die. Oh my God. I'm gonna die at an amusement park. Luke we're gonna die and it's all your fault. I should have listened to my instinct. The smart part of my brain was telling me not to go on this damn ride. But the stupid part had a little voice that sounded a lot like Luke saying, 'Go on the ride. It'll be fine. It'll be over before you know it.' WELL, LOOK AT US NOW LUKE, WE'RE STUCK ON THIS STUPID GODDAMN RIDE. You should have listened to me. Now we're gonna die." Lorelai panicked.

"We are not going to die. They will get the ride going again, and we will be back on our feet again before you know it." Luke said.

"Oh, that's what you think, but we are never gonna get down from here, and I'm never going to open my inn and, and…Even if we do get down from here, I'll end up killing you, because you…" Lorelai rambled but was interrupted.

"LORELAI, SHUT UP." Luke shouted. She just stuck out her tongue. She was about to speak again but Rory interrupted her.

"Mom, if we never get down from here, I just want to tell you that you are the best mom in the world and I love you and…I'll help you kill Luke." Rory said.

"Unbelievable." Luke rolled his eyes.

"Oh my God, these two are crazy." Paris also rolled her eyes.

"Rory honey, I think that we need to kill Paris too." Lorelai joked.

"At least they're out of the, I'm gonna die stage." Luke said.

Five minutes later a guy came up on an elevator lift and asked everyone how they were doing and told them that the ride was going to be up and running soon.

Lorelai got extremely bored just sitting in the roller coaster, not being able to move at all. So she started to sing. "At first I was afraid, I was petrified. Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side. But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong. And I grew strong and I learned how to get along And now your back, from…"

"Shut up, Lorelai." Rory, Luke, Paris, and the two people sitting in front of Luke and Lorelai said.

"Well, if you would have just let Rory and I not go on this ride, you wouldn't have to deal with my constant annoying you." Lorelai said to all of them.

"Just shot up for five minutes and I'll be the happiest man alive." Luke said. "I'm sure the others agree."

"Oh come on Luke. You know you love it."

"Love what? You're constant talking. I don't think so. It never stops. Even when you're gone. I still hear your really annoying voice in my head asking me for coffee or pie." Luke said, annoyed.

"My voice is not annoying." Lorelai pouted. "My voice is sexy and attractive." Luke laughed. "You laugh. But if I ever died, you would miss me constantly annoying you." She said.

Luke couldn't argue with that, because it was true. He was about to say something but the ride started moving again. Everybody started cheering. When the ride got to the top of the hill, Rory and Paris started panicking and grabbed the bar tighter. Luke and Lorelai were fascinated at the view. They could see the whole park and over the lake, but as soon as they went down that hill, the screaming commenced. Luke put his hands up about halfway down the hill. On the second hill, Luke grabbed Lorelai's arm and held it up. Lorelai screamed when he did this, but she still kept her hands up for the rest of the ride. Rory and Paris put their hands up in the first tunnel and kept them up for the rest of the ride.

"So, was that worth it." Luke asked after they got off of the ride and walked into the picture room.

Lorelai thought for a second, "Hell yeah. Except for the part where we got stuck. That wasn't so much fun." Lorelai said. She looked at the picture. "Oh my God, we are do getting pictures for this ride." She said excitedly and walked up to the counter.

"Hello ma'am.What would you like?" The lady said.

"Well first of all," Lorelai looked at the lady's nametag, "Sandy, don't call me ma'am. It makes me feel old. Second, I would like to get pictures."

"Ok, would you like that framed or would you like a keychain?" Sandy asked.

"Hmmm. How about…four key chains, and three framed pictures." Lorelai replied.

"Ok, which pictures would you like."

"Um, two of those ones in key chains," Lorelai said, pointing to the picture with her and Luke, "And also get two of those framed." She then pointed to the picture with Rory and Paris, "I would also like one of those framed and two in key chains."

"Um, Lorelai?" Luke started.

"Yes Luke?"

"Why did you get all of those?" Luke asked.

"Oh. Well, I got each of us a framed picture. You can put one in your house. Then I got Rory and Paris one frame, since they share a dorm. And then I just got each of us a keychain." Lorelai answered. "That way, we all have a memory of Cedar Point."

"Ok." He replied.

After they got their pictures, they decided that they were just going to walk around for a while until they found a ride. It was starting to get hot, so they got some Dippin' Dots.

"Wow, these are really good." Rory said. The rest nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm not a big ice cream fan, but these are really good." Luke said.

They all sat at a bench. "You guys do realize that its like, ten thirty in the morning and we're eating ice cream." Paris said.

"Yes, but we were hungry!" Lorelai said.

"Mom, I'm gonna go get a napkin." Rory said.

"Why?" Lorelai asked.

Rory showed Lorelai her shirt, which she dropped some Dippin' Dots on. She started to get up. "Paris, come with me." She said and Paris followed. Ten minutes later, they came back. "Hey, we're back." Paris said. Both girls had a large smile plastered on their face.

"I see that. What took you guys so long." Lorelai asked them. "And why do you guys look like you turned into Barbie?"

"Well…huh?" Rory was going to say something then got confused at her mother for the Barbie comment.

"Um, hello, get a mirror. You both look like you ran into Ken." Lorelai said then imitated the girls' smiles.

"Oh, well, we met some guys." Rory said.

"What?" Luke asked defensively.

"Yeah, they are really cute, and they started flirting with us, then poof, we kinda…hit it off." Rory said cheerily? Paris just nodded her head vehemently.

"Ok…" Lorelai said, urging them to continue.

"And so, we were wondering if they could come along with us. You know, I'm single. Paris isn't, but she can just hang with the other dude."

"Do you know their names?" Lorelai asked.

"Zach and Jared." Rory said.

"Um…I have a better idea. Why don't you go with them and me and Luke will just hang. Then we can meet in a couple hours to all hang together. That way, you can decide if you really like these guys or not." Lorelai said. Luke looked at her like she was crazy.

"Really?" Paris asked excitedly.

"Yes, you go socialize, and Luke and I will meet you for lunch." Lorelai said.

"Ok…where will we meet?" Rory asked.

"You have your cell right?" Rory nodded. "I'll call you then."

"Ok…um," Rory turned around. "That's them right there." She pointed to two boys by a bench by a lemonade stand. One guy had blonde hair, was really tall and wore glasses. The other guy was black and he looked like a basketball player. They were both muscular. The girls' said goodbye to Luke and Lorelai and walked over to the guys.

"Are you crazy!" Luke yelled at Lorelai.

"What?"

"You just let them go off with two strangers!" Luke said angrily.

"Yeah. Rory has good judgement, and if she likes them, than they are obviously ok guys." Luke gave her a look that said 'I can't believe that you did that'. "Come on Luke, They're adults. They'll date guys and break up with guys and guys will break up with them. They'll meet bad people. And fall in love…again. I can't shelter Rory forever and I definitely can't tell Paris what to do. They obviously wanted to hang with these guys and I trust them. So should you."

"It's not them that I don't trust." Luke said.

"I don't trust them either, but Rory and Paris both know how to scream. And Rory has her cell phone if she needs to call me." Lorelai said.

"Fine." Luke grumbled. "Let's go."

They started walking. "Hey your shorts are so true." A guy said to Lorelai, obviously he caught the 'Sexy' on them.

"Um…thanks." Lorelai replied.

"No prob." He said.

Luke looked at her in awe. "Are you just gonna let him say that to you?"

"Luke, hello, wake up. The point of shorts that have writing on the butt is for people to look at my butt. And if he thinks that my butt is sexy, than that is a compliment my friend." She explained. "Now if I had a boyfriend, I would be a little offended, but since I don't have a boyfriend, people can call my butt sexy and flirt with me all they want."

Luke laughed at her. "Ok."

They walked for about five minutes and hadn't said anything. So Lorelai had to say something. "Hey, did you know that there are like twenty different ways to say butt."

"Oh yeah?" Luke laughed.

"Yeah, let's see…butt, ass, buttocks, bottom, backend, fanny, hinny, rear, rump, seat, bum, booty, gluteus maximus, behind, exit, pooper…" Luke gave her a strange look after the last two that she said. Then they both started cracking up.

"Pooper?" Luke laughed.

"Yeah, I lost it at 'behind' I didn't know any others and I had to get to twenty. So I filled it in with the two right in the top of my mind." Lorelai explained.

"And you still didn't get to twenty." He told her. She shrugged. "We're at Cedar Point. Don't you think that there is more that we can talk about than the many ways to say butt."

Lorelai laughed. "Yeah, but then again…It _is me_." Lorelai said.

Just then, Lorelai's cell phone went off. "What the hell is that?" Luke asked.

"Give me my cell." Lorelai said. She gave her cell phone to Luke when they put all of their stuff in the locker because he had pockets. So he gave it to her. "Huh, not a number that I recognize." She said, then answered it. "Hello"

"Hi." A woman said angrily.

"Who is this?" Lorelai was bewildered.

**Haha. Cliffhanger. I'm writing this late, so I'm gonna go to bed. I have to get up early tomorrow. But anyway, I'll update ASAP. **


	9. Chapter 9

"Your boyfriend's wife." The lady said.

"Um, what are you talking about? I don't have a boyfriend. And how the hell did you get my number?" Lorelai was utterly confused.

"It's Nicole you dimwitted whore. I got your number from Patty who told me that my husband went on a little trip with you. "A trip that I didn't know about." Nicole spat.

Lorelai had a look of amazement and madness on her face, which made Luke wonder who it was. "Hey, you little bitch. Were do you get off calling me a whore?" Lorelai said angrily. "What the hell did I do to you?"

"Oh I don't know. Figure it out. Put my Luke on the phone."

"Ugh. Here Luke it's for you." Lorelai pushed the phone against his chest.

"Me?" Luke was totally confused. Lorelai gave him a face (A/N: Imagine a face that teenagers get when they fight with their friends.) and nodded. He put the phone up to his ear, "Um…hello."

You could hear Nicole scream. "YOU BASTARD." He pulled the phone away from his ear. Lorelai's jaw dropped. Luke walked away from Lorelai until he was sure that she couldn't hear. Lorelai was tempted to follow but knew that she shouldn't. Seven minutes later, Luke came back. "YEAH, WELL, I FEEL THE SAME WAY…JUST LEAVE THE PAPERS WITH CEASER OR LANE. AND DON'T CALL THIS NUMBER AGAIN." Luke screamed into the phone then hastily and angrily hung up. He handed the phone to Lorelai. Lorelai wanted to say something, but knew that Luke had to cool off.

Five minutes later. "That was Nicole." He said.

"Yeah…I know." Lorelai said quietly.

"We're getting a divorce." He sat on a bench.

"I'm so sorry. This must be horrible for you." She said.

"It's fine. It was bound to happen anyway." Luke shook his head. "She thought that I was cheating on her with you."

"Oh. I guess that's why she called me a whore." Lorelai whispered.

"Yeah…I'm so sorry for that. You're not a whore at all." He assured her.

She smiled. "I know…I'm sorry for getting you into this mess."

"It's not your fault. It was my decision to come." He paused, "

"Yeah…wasn't meant to be." Lorelai said with a look of pity on her face.

"Can we get off of this subject?" Luke asked, while he stood up.

"Yeah," She said and thought about what to talk about.

Luke interrupted Lorelai from her thoughts. "So, where to next?"

A girl threw a map on the ground and Lorelai picked it up and opened it. "I don't know where do you wanna go." She asked Luke.

"Here." He said, pointing to the Wicked Twister.

"Ok!" She said and they started to walk. "Um, let's play a game."

"Ok." Luke replied, not really wanting to play.

"Ok, I ask you a question, and then you answer it. Then I have to answer the same question. Then you ask me a question. This way, we can get to know each other better." Lorelai explained.

"Whatever." Luke said.

"Ok…um favorite color?"

"Always a good start…blue." He answered.

"Everyone says blue…mine is yellow. It's a happy color."

"Ok, I was assuming that you'd pick pink or something." Luke said.

"Never assume, Luke. Ok your turn."

"Um, favorite movie?" He asked. "Besides Willy Wonka." He added.

"Ugh, no fair." She thought, "Too many to pick…I guess…I don't have an answer."

"Willy Wonka it is then." Luke said.

"Yeah, um what's yours?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know. I barely watch movies. Let's say, out of the movies that I've seen…I don't know…Die Hard.

"Good movie." Lorelai agreed. "Very action packed. Which one do you like the most?"

"Um, probably the third." He answered.

"Is that the one with Samuel L. Jackson?" She asked.

"Yeah, probably." Luke said.

"Yeah, I like that one too. Ok…" She thought, "Favorite band. And no Beatles, I already know that you like them."

"Um, I don't know. I like Styx." Luke answered.

"Good choice." She nodded in agreement. "I like hmmm…I like the Bangles, and AC/DC."

"Yeah, I predicted that answer. My turn now…Who is your favorite actor or actress?" Luke asked.

"Oh, hmmm. Good question. Actor…Jim Carrey. He is hilarious. Actress…Julia Roberts. I love all of her movies. Who are yours?"

"Um, Actor…Bruce Willis. Actress…not sure…I like Sandra Bullock in Speed." He answered.

"You men and your action movies." Lorelai shook her head in fake disappointment. "My turn. Ok, if you could date anybody in the world, who would it be?"

"Wow, um, well…" Luke knew the answer to that question, but he couldn't tell Lorelai that. So he decided to play it off as a joke, "I'd have to say…hmmm…Madonna."

Lorelai gave him a weird look. Then they both started laughing.

"Ha, Luke, wow, you're kidding right?" He nodded. "Well, than tell me the truth." She pried.

He looked at her. He didn't expect her to want the truth. So he lied. "Rachel."

Lorelai was expecting this answer, but when the words came directly from his mouth, she felt her heart drop into her stomach. "Oh." Was all she could say.

He didn't want to know who she would want to be with, even though he knew the answer to the question already. "Um, I could probably already guess who you want to be with, so…"

Lorelai looked at him. "Oh really, who?" She didn't really know who she would want to be with.

"Well, I would think that you would pick…um…Christopher, because well, he _is_ Rory's dad, and he was your first love, and he has your choice of a CD collection. And if he hadn't gotten that woman pregnant, you would probably be… engaged to him right now, or at least…in a serious relationship with him. And he would be here with you, instead of me."

Lorelai was pissed at his assumption. "Excuse me! First of all, yes, he is Rory's father. Actually he is more of a sperm donor than a father. And he was my first love, but that doesn't mean shit now." They arrived near the entrance of the Wicked Twister, but stopped before they entered the line. Lorelai continued half-yelling. "And who gives a rat's ass about CD's. CD's do not determine what a person is like. And you know what, yes, me and him probably would be in a relationship right now if he hadn't gotten Sherry pregnant. But he did. That's the point. He got her pregnant, and I was upset for a while. But I got over it, I accepted it, I moved on. We just weren't meant to be together. And you know what, it's probably a good thing that he got Sherry pregnant, because…" She calmed down, "Than _you_ wouldn't be here. And I like you here." She smiled shyly and looked at her feet.

Luke looked at her and smirked a little. "Really?"

She slowly lifted her head to look at him. "Really really."

"Good, cause I like being here too." They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Let's get in line now." Lorelai said and they started walking towards the entrance of the Wicked Twister line.

Before entering the line, Luke stopped. Lorelai saw this and stopped too. "Lorelai?"

"Yes, Luke?"

"I lied." Lorelai gave him a confused look. He decided to take his chance. He moved a little closer to her. Not close enough that they were touching, but closer. "I don't want to be with Rachel."

**Dun, dun, dun. Lol. Sorry that it took so long to update, but I was up north with my grandparents. They came back to Michigan from Florida. I live around the Detroit area and they took us up north to Standish, which is about 3 hours from Mackinaw. (4 if my grandparents were driving.) Lol. So I've been computerless for 2 weeks. You should have seen me when I came home. Do you have any idea what it's like to listen to your grandparents music for 2 weeks. I had a huge headache everytime I got out of the car. Lol. Anyway, review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Ok, well, um enlighten me. Why would you lie about that?" Lorelai asked, confused.

He didn't answer her question. "I never did tell you why Rachel left, did I?"

"No." Lorelai said. "Max interrupted and you two got into a little back and forth match." Lorelai said pointedly. "But, I think that you were gonna tell me then. Are you gonna tell me now."

"Yeah. She, um, left because she, well, um, she said that my heart wasn't in it. She said that I…that my heart was with someone else." He answered.

"Ok, well was it. And if so, who?" Lorelai pried.

"Yes, she was right. It was um, you…you don't know her." Luke chickened out.

Lorelai was slightly disappointed at his answer and was slightly envious at the woman. But she snapped back fast. Lorelai knew that she was getting really close to Luke on this trip and her feelings for him that she always hid behind denial were finally starting to surface. "Oh…ok. Well, Luke has is secretly in love. Ooh this is good. What is the name of this mystery woman?" Lorelai asked.

"Um," He thought. He had to make this a believable story. "Well, I'm not in love with her." At least he didn't think so. "I just, like her. Her name is, um, Lor…Lor-etta. We met at, um, a grocery store and we talked and then she left…and then…um…she…" He thought.

Lorelai wasn't believing his story. "Luke, if this woman is a stripper or something, I completely understand." She joked.

"She's not a stripper, it's just complicated." He shot.

"Ok, well, why is it complicated?" Lorelai said and then moved over to a bench, where they could get out of the middle of the walkway. Luke followed.

"She probably doesn't want to be with me." He really didn't want to talk about this, because, well, it was about her. Lorelai didn't want to talk about this either, because she was jealous, and she was actually admitting it to herself.

Lorelai smiled. "I find that hard to believe."

Luke smiled, also. Her comment kind of made him brave. So he decided to ease himself into telling her. "Yeah, she um, is a really good friend."

"Oh really, that's always a good start." Lorelai commented.

"Yeah. She has a kid. A freshman." He figured that it wasn't a lie. Because Rory was a freshman, just not in high school, but a college freshman.

"Ah, she married? Cause that would be a huge problem." She pointed out. Although she would be really relieved if this woman was married. Unless…

"No, she um…" _How should I word this?_ "She…broke it off…with the…dad. Cause, my personal opinion, he was an ass."

"I'm sure he was. Is she…pretty."

"Beautiful. She's got wavy, brunette hair. Blue eyes. I like girls with pretty eyes." Lorelai smiled at his comment. "Skinny, but not twig. I don't know how she keeps that figure, cause she eats a LOT."

Lorelai was starting to understand what he was aiming at. "Is she completely obsessed with coffee, because if so, I know this lady very, very well?"

"Yes. I think that you know her, now that I think of it." Luke and Lorelai both smiled.

"Hey, Luke, now that I think of it. I know someone that I want to be with." Lorelai said. "You might not know him, though."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. And trust me, he is hot?" Lorelai giggled a little bit. "I also happen to be a sucker for eyes, and this guy has beautiful eyes. And he has a nice shape to his body. Oh, did I mention his very odd, but sexy wardrobe. Flannel and backwards baseball cap." Luke smiled at her. Lorelai giggled a little. "And he has a great smile."

"Oh really? Does he also make the best coffee in the world?" Luke asked.

"Yes."

"Then I think that I might know the guy."

They both sat on the bench, smiling at each other. Luke began moving towards Luke, as the same time that Lorelai started moving towards Luke. They stopped about 90 percent of the way there, stared into each others eyes, then went the rest of the 10 percent and met in a soft kiss. The kiss ended quickly, but it still had a lot of meaning to it. They stared into each other's eyes again, which lead to another passion filled kiss. This one was a lot more heated though. Tongues were involved.

"Mom, Luke!" Rory yelled.

**Ok, sorry. I really didn't mean this to be a cliffhanger and so short, but it is late. And I've been chatting on AIM all night. And I also was doin something weird with my livejournal. So read review. I'll update soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

"RORY!" Lorelai and Luke both exclaimed at once. Their faces were beat red.

Paris and Rory were standing there, mouths wide open, just staring at the two embarrassed people in front of them. The two boys just had confused looks on their faces.

"I thought you said that they were just 'good friends.'" The black guy said, making quotation marks with his fingers at the 'good friends' part.

"I thought that too, Jared." Rory said. She was confused and a little angry. She glared at Luke and Lorelai who were sitting their completely embarrassed and speechless. "Come on guys, let's leave them to continue whatever it was that they were doing." Rory said to Paris and the boys. "Zach, you can drive us back to the hotel." After she said that, she turned around and began to walk away. The others, reluctantly, followed.

"Rory." Lorelai said. When Rory didn't respond, she said it a little louder, "Rory!" Still nothing. "RORY!" Rory just walked faster. "UGH!"

Luke and Lorelai just sat there for a few minutes, taking everything that happened. Lorelai was the first to speak. "So…that was…bad."

"The kiss or what happened after?" Luke asked, a little worried.

"Not the kiss, the kiss was…great. But, Rory."

"Yeah." Pause, "So, the kiss was great?" Luke asked.

"Oh yeah, that was definitely a great kiss." Lorelai answered.

"Good, cause I definitely agree."

"That is definitely good. And now we _definitely_ have to figure out what we are gonna do about that _definitely_ good kiss." She said.

Well I _definitely_ think that we should stop saying definitely." He said, and then looked into her eyes. "The kiss…I don't know what we should do about that. What do you think we should do about it?"

"Well, I think that we should defin…really do it again." Lorelai answered, and then stared at her feet.

"Me too. But…Rory didn't seem to happy about the whole thing."

"Oh…yeah. Well, if I know my daughter well, she'll have to think about it. It needs to sink in. I mean…Rory will be fine. Rory loves you. She'll make a pro/con list in her head, and once she realizes that there are too many pros to fit in that big brain of hers, she'll be fine. Right now she thinks that you and Nicole are still married, which technically you are…oh, crap."

When Lorelai finished that, Luke turned pale. "Lorelai, legally, I'm still married." He said slowly.

"Legally, but not emotionally." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai…" Luke started.

"I know Luke, and you're a great guy for that."

"Well, after the divorce is final, if you still want me, we can continue this."

"Trust me, Luke, I'll still want you. But…I think that we should still be able to kiss." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai…"

"Wait, wait. Hear me out. We won't date or do anything…naked. But we should be able to kiss at least. After all, in some countries, kissing means hello. It can just be a friendly gesture. If tongues are involved then we can call it…a heated, friendly gesture." Lorelai giggled.

"I guess we can do that, but can we make sure that tongues are kept out when we are around other people?"

"Sure, that's fair." Lorelai stood up. "Ok, we were gonna go on this ride right?" She said pointing to the Wicked Twister.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Ok, so, let's go." Lorelai said and Luke also stood up now. They stood there for second, and then they both leaned in to each other and gave each other a small kiss. It was a small, but sweet gesture.

When they pulled away, Lorelai giggled. "What?" Luke asked.

"This is a little weird." Luke looked a little hurt, so Lorelai elaborated on her comment. "It's a good weird though. It's a really good weird. It's just…different."

"Yeah, I understand." He said, and then they both walked over to get in line for the ride.

When Luke and Lorelai got off of the Wicked Twister, they were both laughing.

"If I ever look like that, please tell me." Lorelai said when she regained control of her laughter.

"Ok. It's amazing what you see in places like this. People are just plain weird." Luke said.

"Actually, people are normal." Lorelai argued.

"Huh?"

"Well, most people are weird. Your weird, I'm weird, Rory's weird, Paris is weird. Everyone is weird. But what if you find someone that is totally and completely normal. That would be weird. I mean, nobody is normal. So, technically, weird is normal and normal is weird." Lorelai explained.

Luke gave her a confused look. "That made absolutely no sense." He said.

"Well, you'd have to live in Lorelai land to understand." She giggled. Then her cell phone rang again. "Dammit, I'm getting a lot of calls today." She said as Luke, once again, handed her, her cell phone. She looked at the caller ID. It was Rory. "Hello, Fefe's whorehouse, this is Fefe speaking." She joked.

"Hi mom, is that anyway to address your daughter." Rory said.

"Oh sorry. Hello my dear, dear Rory. I miss you so very much. Is that better?" Lorelai asked, then giggled.

"Yes. Hey mom, I'm sorry about earlier, it just took me by surprise. And well…let's get lunch and we can talk about it. Then we can go on the Dragster, cause Jared and Zach talked me and Paris into going on it." Rory said. Lorelai didn't know which one the Dragster was, even though she remembered Paris mentioning something about it.

"Ok, honey. We'll get lunch and talk." Lorelai replied. "Then we'll go on the Dragster."

"Ok, bye mom. Love ya."

"You too, hon. Byes." Lorelai hung up the phone. She turned to Luke. "That was Rory."

"Yeah, I heard."

"We're gonna go out to lunch and talk, and then we're gonna go on the Dragster."

"Ok." Luke said. "You're going to go on the Dragster?" He asked her.

"Yeah, why?" Lorelai asked, confused.

"Um, that is the Dragster." He replied, pointing to the huge roller coaster that was the Top Thrill Dragster.

Lorelai looked at it and her mouth hung open. "_That_ is the Dragster?"

"Yeah."

"I am not going on that."

"Well, try to talk them out of making you go on it."

"Ugh, I should have made her elaborate a bit before I agreed." She pouted.

"Shoulda, coulda, woulda." He said, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

**Ok, I'd right more but I'm tired. Just got done watching Armageddon, and I forgot how intense that movie is. And before that I was watching the Pacifier. It's been a movie day. Maybe that's why i'm so tired. Lol. Anyway…I'll update soon. Hope u liked this chapter. Review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thnx for the reviews. I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story.**

Lorelai and Luke were walking and talking. Right now they were talking about movies.

"Ok, you're a Bruce Willis fan. Have you ever seen Armageddon?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"No, what's it about?" He answered.

"Ugh, you seriously need to get back down to earth. Ok, this movie is about a big huge asteroid the size of Texas coming down to earth. If it hits, we'll be dead. So they go to Bruce Willis, who is a professional driller, because they need to drill a hole in the asteroid and put a nuclear bomb in that hole. So Bruce and his daughter, Liv Tyler, go to NASA. The big guy at NASA is Billy Bob Thorton. Well, Billy Bob tells Bruce that he needs to go onto this rock and drill this hole and he agrees. And Bruce demands to make his own team of people to go to the asteroid with him. These people include Ben Affleck, Steve Buscemi, Owen Wilson, and some other dudes. Anyway, they get training. In the middle of this whole thing, Bruce hates Ben because he has been secretly dating Liv. And you know they go on the rock, and you'd have to watch to get the rest." Lorelai said.

"Sounds interesting." Luke said.

"It is." She replied. "Ok…did you know that the drummer from Def Leppard is one armed, yet still drumming."

"Yeah, I did know that, actually." He replied.

Ok...hmmm, tell me the story of your tattoo." Lorelai said and poked the tattoo on his arm.

He grumbled, "Lorelai…where are we going?"

"Oh, no you are not getting out of this one, because I know where we are going. We're going to…I don't know." She said, then pouted. "Luke, I need my phone." He handed it to her and she text messaged Rory. _'Yo, sup, lol, where r we goin for lunch?'_

"What did you just do?" Luke asked.

"I sent Rory a text." She answered.

"What's a text?" He asked.

"Oh my goshness. You cannot tell me that you do not know what a text message is." Luke gave her a look that said that he really didn't know. "Oh my God, Luke, you really…really need to join us back on earth. A text message is like an Instant Messenger on your phone, which now you actually can get IM on your phone, but still."

"And Instant Messenger is a thing on the computer where you 'chat' with people online, right?"

"Very good, Crunk. Now, when we get back to Stars Hallow, I'm going to make you buy a computer, and then I'm going to help you set up the internet and an E-mail address." Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"I do have an E-mail address. I just go to the library to check it." Lorelai looked like she just caught someone doing the horizontal monkey dance. "What?"

"You…have…an…E-mail address. And I don't have it." Lorelai teased, "What is it? Tell me!" She did a small happy dance.

Luke looked at her like she was crazy. Which, she was. "I have a feeling that that was a stupid thing to tell you."

Lorelai slapped him, playfully on his shoulder. "TEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLL MEEEEEE!" She whined.

He was saved by Lorelai's cell phone vibrating. "Gah, this is not over mister." She checked the message. _'nuthin dwg, lol, we're goin 2 johnny rockets, near entrance. Boyz say its got homemade apple pie, yum, nyway, see u there. We're already there. Hurry up. Peace out homey. Hehe!'_

Lorelai couldn't help but text her back. _'Hehe…hot apple pie. Lol. Might want 2 check dat pie before u eat it!'_

'_Mom…ewwww…that was such an unneeded comment. Plz…I want 2 be able 2 eat 2day.' _Lorelai laughed.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Nothing, you wouldn't understand."

"Ah, another girl thing."

"Yeah, sure." Lorelai giggled.

"So where are we going?" Luke asked.

"We're going to Johnny Rockets. She said that it was near the entrance, so that means that we're close. Now tell me your E-mail address."

"No, tell me yours and I'll E-mail you when we get back." He tried to compromise.

"No!" She protested.

"Yes!" He argued and she gave him a look that said, 'Tell me, or your dead.' "No!" So she pinched him. "Ow, God." She was still pinching him.

"Tell me!"

"Ow…" He stole her phone.

Lorelai stopped pinching him, "Give me my phone." She demanded.

"Nope," he held it high so that she couldn't reach it. He grabbed her left wrist with his free hand. He turned her around and held her wrist on her back as if he was a cop and he was handcuffing her. He was light enough that he wasn't hurting her, but tight enough that she couldn't escape. She was laughing. Her right arm was wailing around wildly. She couldn't reach the phone in his hand, so he opened it and looked at the contact list. "Hmmm, what is this, we have Rory, Sookie, home, oh and what is this? You still have Jason on this. Maybe I should call him."

"NO! Give me my phone." She yelled, still laughing.

"Or, wait, even better, maybe I should call your mom."

"NNNNOOOO!"

He put the phone to his ear. "Hello, Mrs. Gilmore," She heard him say after a few seconds.

"Luuuukkkkkkeeeeeeee!" Lorelai whined. "Let me go." Luke let her go. "Give me the phone!"

She tried to grab the phone, but Luke had it firmly pressed to his ear. "This is Luke, I'm your daughter's friend…yes, Lorelai is here…yes we are in Ohio…she is right here…you want to speak to her...here…bye Mrs. Gilmore."

He gave Lorelai the phone. "Mom?" No answer. "Mom, are you there?" Still no answer, she looked at the screen of her phone. "Luke! You are so evil." She hung up the phone. "Ugh, do you know how much you scared me?" She went to hit his shoulder, but he ducked away.

"Missed me!" But instead of trying to hit him again, she stole his hat and put it on her head. "Hey!"

"Hey, look at this, I'm Luke," She imitated him, "No coffee, it'll kill you in fifty years. How can you eat all of that? It'll clog your arteries."

Luke laughed at her. "I do not sound like that."

"Yes you do."

She went to walk away, but Luke grabbed her wrist started to pull her back, but she was still trying to walk away. Lorelai started laughing which weakened her, so Luke was easily able to pull her back and grab the hat. "I do believe that this belongs to me." He put it back on his head. Lorelai at this point was cracking up. Luke still was holding her wrist, so he let go and moved it to her waist. Lorelai immediately noticed this and tried to control her laughing. When she finally gained control, she moved her arm around his neck. "Hi," Luke said. He put his other hand on her waist.

"Hi," Lorelai replied. She placed her free hand on his arm. And they both began to move in for a kiss. The kiss was a soft but long. "I like this wild side of you, Luke." Lorelai said when they pulled away.

"Yeah, well…we should go, Rory's waiting."

"Right." She took her arm off of his neck and he moved his hands off of her waist. They started towards Johnny Rockets. About halfway there, Lorelai took her hand and held Luke's. Luke looked at their hands and smiled at Lorelai, he entwined his fingers in hers.

They were at Johnny Rockets and they went up to the seating hostess. "Hello, may I help you."

"Yeah, um, we're here with some people, they are already here." Lorelai said.

"Ok, ma'am, what are their names?"

"Rory, Paris, Jared, and some other dude. Matt, Jack, Mac, Jake, Eric?" She answered.

"Zach." Luke corrected.

"Yes, we have a person with the name of Paris Gellar." The lady said.

"Yeah, that would be Paris. Unless there is another Paris Gellar here. Wait, is this Paris loud, bossy, annoying, blonde?" Lorelai asked.

The hostess just stared at her. "Right this way ma'am."

"Gah, don't call me ma'am You can call me Miss or lady, but please, ma'am makes me feel old." The lady smiled and nodded.

"Here you are, _Miss_, and Mister." Lorelai giggled.

"Hey Rory, Paris." She greeted.

"Hey, Mom…and Luke." Rory greeted back.

"Hey." Luke said.

"Mom, Luke, this is Jared." Rory said, pointing to the guy on her left. He was the black guy. Very attractive. Looked like a mini Wesley Snipes except tall. He was a little taller than Dean. "And this is Zach." Zach was also very attractive. His blonde hair was in a fohawk. Like the Pierre, the lead singer in Simple Plan. "Zach, Jared, this is my mom and this is Luke." She introduced everyone.

After introducing everyone, the waitress came around. "What would you like to drink, we have Pepsi products if you want a pop." She said.

Lorelai giggled. And Rory spoke, "I'll have a Pepsi please." Zach also had a Pepsi.

Paris and Jared got a Mountain Dew. Luke got Iced Tea and Lorelai got a Root Beer.

"Wow, she got something besides coffee." Luke joked.

"Oh my God, I haven't heard the word 'pop' in forever. We use soda in Connecticut." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, Rory used soda and Zach and I laughed, nobody uses 'soda' in Michigan." Jared said.

"Oh, you guys are from Michigan? Where at?"

"Well, I was born around Traverse City, I lived there all my life, but I'm going to school at the University of Michigan." Jared said. Lorelai nodded in interest.

"I lived in Chicago, but moved to Michigan to go to U of M. Jared and I are roommates." Zach said.

"That's cool, what are you guys studying?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm studying law." Jared answered. "I'm gonna be a lawyer."

"And I'm gonna be a lawyer as well." Zach said.

"Oh, fun! I remembered when I wanted to be a lawyer. My friend Toni and I were going to open up our own law firm." Lorelai said. "Although, that was also when we were in eighth grade. We drifted apart when I got pregnant in tenth grade. I haven't seen her since. Maybe I should call Toni." Everybody gave Lorelai a weird look. "I have to go to the bathroom." She blurted out and started to get up. "If the waitress comes back, tell her I want a cheeseburger with a side of chili cheese fries."

"Me too, I have to go to the bathroom too!" Rory said.

They got up and went to the bathroom.

All of the guys sat in confusion. "I guess they are incapable of going to the bathroom alone." Luke joked and the others laughed.

"Guess so." Zach agreed.

"They're just going to talk…about a little something that happened earlier." Paris said and Luke glared at her.

In the bathroom

"Ok, spill." Rory demanded, "What is going on with you and Luke."

"Ok, you saw us when we were kissing, which means that you came in at the WAY wrong time." She told Rory everything, beginning with the phone call from Nicole. "And that's what happened."

"Ok, but…Nicole. He's not divorced yet."

"Right, we agreed that we wouldn't date, or sleep together, and probably make out, but we agreed that we can kiss, but when the divorce is final, then you can start looking for hickeys."

"Mom! Gross."

"Kidding…kidding. Although I won't promise anything."

"Mom…I don't need to know that. But, did you ever think that it's a little fast for Luke to rebound that quick." Rory said slowly.

"Rory! You and I both know that Luke isn't a rebound guy." Lorelai said, a little offended that Rory would insinuate something like that.

"But mom, it happened, what, half an hour after the call. I mean come on, be real here."

Lorelai looked at Rory in amazement. "I cant believe that you could think that. Luke and I are best friends. He wouldn't do that to me. And what is up with you today? God, it must be that time of the month, because you are PMSing like a thirteen year old."

"No mom, I'm being real." Rory shot.

"God, Rory. I thought you liked Luke. Your basically calling Luke an asshole. A typical guy. And Luke is NOT a typical guy."

"Mom…" Rory started.

"No, don't _mom_ me. What about you Rory. You got together with Jess as soon as you broke up with Dean. In fact, I remember you kissing Jess while you were with Dean."

"Yeah…but…"

"No Rory, no buts. We are in the same exact situation, except Dean wasn't an asshole, but Nicole is an bitch." Lorelai said. She was pissed.

"Oh, right mom, now I'm a slut!" Rory yelled.

"NO, RORY, THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID. YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE WHILE YOU WERE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH SOMEONE ELSE! SAME GOD DAMN SITUATION. God Rory…your being a big hypocrite here."

"Oh, right, so now you're in love with Luke." Rory said, then rolled her eyes.

"I didn't say that."

"Oh, ok, what was, 'You fell in love with someone else…same damn situation.' Huh mom, what was that?"

"LORELAI LEIGH GILMORE, what the hell crawled up your ass and died?" Lorelai yelled.

"Nothing mom, did it ever occur to you that I might not want you to date Luke?"

Lorelai was taken aback, "No, but you don't control my love life."

"Yeah, but you dating Luke would completely screw up my life." Rory said. They were both on the verge of tears.

"How would me dating Luke affect your life? You don't even live in Stars Hallow anymore."

"I do on the weekends."

"Rory…I can't believe this. I thought that you'd be happy. I don't know, I guess I was wrong. You know, I thought that you loved Luke. He's been more of a father to you than your real father."

"Exactly!"

"What! If he is like a dad to you, than why are you reacting like this."

"I…I just…" A teenage girl came out of a bathroom stall and looked at them wearily as she walked over to the sink. On the way out of the bathroom, the girl stared at them for a couple seconds.

"WHAT?" Lorelai and Rory both yelled at the same time.

"Everyone in the restaurant can hear you." The girl said.

Lorelai and Rory looked at each other then walked out of the bathroom. When they looked around the restaurant everyone was looking at them. "Ok people, we're not a television. You can stop staring." They walked over to the table where Paris and the guys were at. They sat down. "Ok, when is the food coming?" Lorelai asked as if nothing happened.

Luke and Paris knew better than to ask, but Jared and Zach were completely ignorant of the consequences. "What was…" Jared started, but Luke and Paris both glared at him, "The…color of the girl's bathroom. I've always wondered." He covered.

**Stopping now. I used a little bit of a different scenario. Not exactly what was rolling around in my head, but, hey. I wanted to do something different. In everybody else's fics, Rory is always overjoyed with glee. I took a different twist. I have an idea. If you don't like this, just hang in there, you might like the outcome of this whole fight. I just was running out of ideas, and this one popped in my head. Review!**

**..:0-NeRdSrAwEsOmE-0:..**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lonnie- I haven't had Vicodin, but when I broke my arm, Tylenol 3 was fun. Codeine: D**

**orangesherbert7- I know about the whole restaurant thing…but I thought that it would be a fun take. **

**jAvA cRaZy- I know…I have that convo with my friends all the time. Funny, I had that conversation with my friend name nicky too!**

Lunch consisted of eating and talking. Rory was very quiet, but it didn't take Lorelai much to bounce back into her silly-self, but Rory was in a P.M.S. mood. (Yes even perfect people such as Rory have their days.) Rory knew that she was way out of line, but she was still surprised and confused. Lorelai also knew that she was out of line, but she's allowed to be. (Yes even mom's who are their kid's best friend are allowed to act motherly.)

"I have to go to the bathroom." Luke said.

"Ugh, you should have done that before we were all up and ready to go." Lorelai whined.

Luke just gave her a 'whatever' look and walked to the men's room. They all slouched back down in their chairs and waited.

"Lalalalalalala," Lorelai sang. Jared, Zach, and Paris gave her a funny look. Rory was just avoiding eye contact with her mother. "So, Zach, you're from Chicago, right?" He nodded. "How is it there?" She asked.

"Eh, when I was growing up it was nothing special because I was used to it. Now that I don't live there, I appreciate it a lot more when I go home to visit. When I turned 21, I really learned to appreciate it, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I get it. How old are you?" Lorelai asked.

"We're 21. We went to Vegas for Jared's 21st. His birthday was three months ago. My birthday was a three days ago. We came here for my birthday."

"Oh, wow! Happy birthday. You guys went to Vegas? I've always wanted to go there."

"Yeah, it was awesome. I won seven-hundred dollars." Jared said.

Lorelai's mouth opened in surprise. "Wow, I could never be that lucky. The most that I've won gambling was twenty bucks. When I was in Jr. High, we always used to play Texas Holdem at the lunch table."

"Yeah, I won the money, then I played blackjack and lost it all."

Lorelai laughed. "You were drunk weren't you?"

"Yeah." He chuckled.

Luke came back now. "Ok, we can go now."

So they get up, walk outside and start moving toward the Dragster.

"So where are we going now?" Lorelai asks.

"Um, we're going on the Dragster remember." Luke answered.

"Oh…right. That big one." She says all freaked out.

"Don't worry, I've been here plenty of times, it is a great ride. Completely safe." Jared said.

"Yeah, but see, that ride is huge. You will never get me on that ride unless I am high on drugs or completely drunk." Lorelai said.

Jared and Zach laughed. "I don't have drugs or liquor, but I have vicodin back at the hotel that we're staying at." Zach said.

"Oh, great! Hop in that car and go get em baby!" She joked. Jared and Zach laughed again. Rory, Paris, and Luke just rolled their eyes. Lorelai leaned over to Luke's ear and whispered, "I like them.. They laugh at my stupid jokes."

"That's because they haven't known you for more than 3 hours." Luke whispered back.

"Ugh, are you insinuating that I begin to annoy people after they have only been with me for a short period of time." She said loudly and in pretend hurt.

"Yes." He said.

She glares at him, then talks again. "I am not going on that ride."

Rory decides to take this moment to half-makeup with her mom. "Oh, come on mom, don't be a baby." She jokes.

Lorelai smiled. _The silent treatment has passed. Now all we need to get to is the talk._ She thought. "I'm not being a baby, I'm just being a…a chicken! There is no possible way that I am riding that huge thing." She pouted.

"Dirty, and yes, you are." Rory said.

Lorelai stops in the middle of the walkway, crosses her arms and stands up strait like an army person. "I am not moving and you cannot make me go on that ride."

"Oh, come on mom, _I'm_ going on the ride." Rory says.

"Not moving. You'll have to carry me."

Rory just looked at her and moved so that she was behind Lorelai. She pushed her, Lorelai tried to stay put, but Rory won and Lorelai was forced to walk again. "Gah, you will never get me on that ride!" Lorelai was trying to stop, but Rory kept on pushing her.

After a couple minutes of Rory pushing Lorelai, Lorelai finally gave up and walked freely. "They won't make me go on it. They can't. You can't. When we get up to the ride, I'll just go out the exit."

"Chicken." Rory joked.

"The ride is safe, Lorelai. There are hardly any injuries. All injuries are caused by stupid people. And if the ride doesn't get all the way up and it goes backwards, they have brakes that stop it." Jared said. Rory elbowed him. "What was that for?"

"The ride goes backwards!" Lorelai asked. "Why would you tell me that, now I am definitely not going on that ride."

"That's why." Rory said and gave Jared a dirty look. "It's not going to go backwards."

"How do you know, what if the ride just stops working? What if we stop on the top of that hill? What if we…"

"The ride won't stop working, it won't go backward, and we won't stop at the top of the hill." Luke said.

They got to the Dragster. It took a lot, but they finally got Lorelai to agree to go on the ride.

"Holy crap." Lorelai said when she saw the amount of time that you had to stand in line. "There is no possible way that I am standing in line for three hours."

"It's worth it, trust me." Zach said. "We should go to the bathroom before going on."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Rory said. Jared, Zach, Paris, and her all went to the bathroom. Lorelai said that she didn't have to.

"You're not going to the bathroom Luke?" Lorelai asked him when the others went to the bathroom.

"I went at the restaurant." He answered.

"Right. I remember." She said. "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Luke sighed and crossed his arms then closed his eyes. Lorelai found a bench to hide behind, then she yelled at him to open his eyes. When he opened them, he didn't see her. "Lorelai?" She didn't answer. "Lorelai, where are you?" He looked around, then he saw feet under a bench. He rolled his eyes then walked over to the bench. She didn't know he saw her. He kneeled on the bench so that he could see her. he tapped on her shoulder so that she knew he was there.

She looked up. "Hi!"

"What are you doing?"

"Hiding!"

"Why?"

"So I don't have to go on that ride."

"Get up."

"Ugh, fine, but if I die of fear on that ride. The blame will be on you and then you'll go to jail for murder." She said, but she was still on the ground.

"Get up, Lorelai." He said and rolled his eyes.

"I can't, my hands are glued to the ground, and if I try to get up, the glue won't budge and then I'll try soooo hard that my hands will rip right off." He gave her a dirty look. "You suck." She got off the ground and climbed on the bench so that she wasn't sitting on the seat of the bench, but on the back.

Luke moved up so that he was sitting with her. "So…don't scream at me for asking, but what was that thing with Rory in the bathroom all about?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Well, we didn't hear anything. Just yelling. The sounds were muffled behind the door."

"It was just, well…it was about us…but she was totally out of line. So was I, but she just…I really don't know. She was acting weird. I'll tell you when I know what she's really thinking."

"So…you want to do what, about us?"

"Well I think that she just needs to…get used to it. Or maybe she is just…I really don't know. But I think that we should just not do anything, while she is around. At least until I talk to her."

"Gotcha." As if on cue, the others came back when he said this.

**Yo, sup? I'm soooooo hyper. That's what coffee does to me. It makes me hyper. I went to a restaurant for breakfast once and my mom let me have coffee. We stayed there for like 2 hours and they kept bringing back more coffee. I think that I must have had 10 cups. But then we went to Wal Mart. You should have seen me. I named a pillow. I named it George. I named it because this pillow looked like an alien. That day at Wal Mart was extremely successful. I got a lot of stuff, and scored and Evanescence CD. **

**OMG. I became obsessed with watching Roseanne. I was up till 2 last night watching it. I've become obsessed with NickNite. LOL! Sometimes I'll stay up till 5 watching it. LOL! That's the gr8 thing about summer. You can stay up till whatever time that you want. The only bad thing about summer is that all of the shows that aren't from the 80s or 90s are reruns. Like Gilmore Girls for example. I hated how they ended this season. Everwood too. Yeah, it sucks. **

**I am such a nerd. I am a huge Harry Potter fan. I love Harry Potter. I am soooo glad the sixth book is out. I have it. But I can't read it yet. I have to finish this book that my Grandma gave me. But I have the Harry Potter and it is sitting in my room. **

**I've decided that I am a lot like Rory. I'm a good kid. Afraid to do anything bad. Want to got to Harvard, or at least get accepted. I love to read. I get straight A's. I have a bad relationship with my dad. I get along with my mom. Yes, my mom is like a teenager. She shares everything. Some stuff that I soooo do not need to know. The only difference between me and Rory is that I have siblings, I'm sporty, and I am sooooo not shy. My personality is more like Lorelai. I am outgoing and people think I'm funny. My mom, brother, and sister don't think that I'm funny, but my friends and my family that doesn't live with me think that I'm funny. **

**You know what…I hate Jessica Simpson. She is such a ho. I saw her new song on TRL. If you compared that song with Britney Spears, you wouldn't know the difference between the 2. Sorry if you like Jessica Simpson, she just really annoys me. Same with Ashlee Simpson, she's not a ho, but her music is annoying. That song LaLa is sooo dirty if you've heard it. 'I'm like an alley cat, drink the milk from off the floor.' Ewww. I love listening 2 dirty music, like Ludacris and 50 Cent, or Lil Kim or Trina, but something about that song makes me hate it. **

**Anyway…I know the stuff above has absolutely nothing to do with Gilmore Girls, or my story, but it was fun to write anywho. Now I'm going to watch Blade Trinity cyz Wesley Snipes is hot and sexy. Review. Write later!**


End file.
